


Becoming An Evans

by VisciousRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisciousRose/pseuds/VisciousRose
Summary: Reincarnation is not a game, being reborn as Lily Evans twin sister was also not a game, and yet here Calliope was having been through both. Follow along as Calliope works to give those here a better life than what they had in the movies and books.





	Becoming An Evans

oming an Evans  
My death wasn't something amazing nor terrifying, in fact I died so quickly with only a brief flash of pain to signal my passing. I remember how my mother and I would fight over what would truly happen when someone died, I always believed that we would just be reborn as someone new each time. Looks like I was halfway right to bad I didn't consider being reborn into a book series as a possibility. I don't really remember the first few years of my new life well, it blurs together. I do remember when it all came into focus and I fully remembered though, I was five years old when it all clicked into place, and trust me I had quit the freak out once I realized exactly where I have ended up being reborn into. Who wants to be reborn as the twin to the perfect prefect Lily Evans? Not me that's for sure, to bad my opinion meant nothing to the higher beings. It never went into much detail about Lily's parents but let me tell you, they made good money enough for each of us girls to have our own rooms and to have nice things. The first thing I truly did after realizing where I was, was to think of if I had any memory of doing accidental magic or not. Shaking the thought off seeing as how Neville Longbottom didn't really do any magic while he was young, but that didn't mean he wasn't a wizard and I truly wouldn't know until I turned eleven anyway. Growing up in the Evans household wasn't too bad I spent a lot of time reading and learning things I didn't bother trying to learn in my first life, which included things like dancing, singing, acting, painting type classes to keep me busy. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn't really try to get close to the future Mrs. Dursley, but I couldn't stand her even as a child she was hateful and a jealous person. Surprisingly Lily was easy to love and spend time with, we did everything together up until she met Severus at the park near our new home. On the days she went to hang out with Severus I'd take one of the extra art classes that interested me while keeping a detailed note of things I planned to do once we reached Hogwarts.  
Future:  
1\. Become friends with Potter, Black, and Lupin so no matter what house I go into they'll have my back  
2\. Collect the horcrux inside the Room of Requirement once I have a warded locked box to put it in  
3\. Start to work on proving that muggleborns are descended from squibs 'I can speak to snakes surprisingly enough meaning Harry Potter did not get the ability from Voldemort'  
4\. Collect all the books that I want along with other interesting things from The Room of Requirement  
5\. Find a way to save Voldemort's sanity  
6\. Get my own followers  
Even though most things on my list will take a few years or more I wasn't in any rush, and while I didn't show accidental magic that was mostly thanks to me learning meditation and getting control of my magic. I mean if Tom Riddle can do it, then so can I. I was eight when I realized I could talk to snakes which hello that's amazing but also begs the question if either or both of my new parents came from a line of squibs or not.  
"Callie you should come with me to meet with Severus! I know the two of you will get along like no other!" Lily yelled up to my closed bedroom door from downstairs. Sighing deeply, I really thought about it for a moment if it was worth actually going to meet him this time, wait didn't his mother teach him potions and a few other things while he was young before Hogwarts?  
"Coming Lily! Just give me a second to get dressed and I'll meet you at the door!" I shouted back as I rushed toward my dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a band T-shirt I'd stolen from my new dad, shoving my feet into a pair of socks and shoes near my bed I then took off downstairs after throwing my waist length blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Yeah that's another thing different between myself and my twin, Lily hade red hair and stunning green eyes like our mother while I took after our father but with white blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. I have no clue why Petunia was so ugly because our parents were a good-looking couple. Getting rid of the thoughts for now to keep myself from being distracted I stopped in front of Lily smiling at her as she rolled her eyes at me. She had been trying for the last year to get me to meet her best friend Severus but every time it came up I already had plans made with the extra classes I signed up for so at the age of ten I'd finally be seeing a chibi Snape, how terrifying.  
So, turns out that I do not in any way care for baby Snape, he's a jerk even as a child and creepily possessive of my twin. I'm not even going to go into detail of the failed set up to befriend him, just know that I accidentally but really on purpose hit him in the face, don't judge I might have the mind of an adult but the emotion range of a child and being called worthless and a muggle by a stuck up wannabe pureblood who is actually a Halfblood just about ruined my mood. Lily never asked me to come with her again to visit her friend but on the bright side she didn't hate me for hitting him in the face! If I had to class myself as light, dark, or grey I'd have to go with a dark grey because I'm not a nice person or even a wannabe hero I'm human, meaning I'm selfish and self-centered at times, doesn't mean I'm not fiercely loyal to those I see as mine though.  
Our eleventh birthday was today and I'm beyond ready to begin my true life and get started on the plans I've written down, watch out Wizarding World, because Calliope Rose Evans is coming to shake up the world as they know it!

Better Be  
Just like how Hermione mentioned in the movies a professor came by our house with our letters of acceptance into Hogwarts while also explaining any questions our parents might have. I felt we lucked out seeing as they sent Professor Flitwick as the one to be our guide into the magical side of the world today. With a single word from our mother Lily and I rushed up the stairs to change into some of our better clothes usually used during family events and such. The first thing I planned to do is convince our parents to pay for a inheritance test for my twin and I. Best way to go about it is to pull a Riddle and ask if it's normal to talk to snakes but less in a creepy psychotic way and more in an innocent adorable way.  
"Professor Flitwick I hope you don't mind me asking but when I was eight, I came across a small garden snake, the weirdest thing was I could understand it and even hold a conversation about the best way to keep safe with it. Is that normal?" I ask softly with a shy smile on my face as I tilt my head in his direction. I could tell I startled him and that he seemed unsure but not afraid like Dumbledore was around Tom.  
"That is a rare and considered an extinct gift, only descendants from the Slytherin line are able to use said gift. You see it's a bloodline ability and only those from that family line can have the ability thanks to the family magic involved. That's not to say that your gift is wrong but is something I advised not to share with ones you do not completely trust." He finishes with a slight squeak as he rushes to reassure my parents and myself.  
"So, you mean I could be related to Salazar Slytherin? Is there a way to check and find out if I am or not?" I rush out with excitement as I grab ahold of my father’s arm to keep still.  
"When we arrive to Diagon Alley there is a place called Gringotts Bank that all witches and wizards have used to keep their money and heirlooms safe. Gringotts offers for a price to do an inheritance test which includes a potion soaked into parchment and three drops of your blood pricked from your finger." I could tell my parents were slightly unsure of this but with one pleading look from Lily and I they easily caved into our wishes. There isn't much I could describe as we finally made our way to the magical side of the world but that I couldn't wait to start my life and get things started.  
"Welcome to Gringotts, how may I help you?" The goblin sitting to the right of the door asked us semi politely. After asking for two inheritance test and paying the 14-gallon fee. I finally could see proof of questions thought up by many Harry Potter fans.  
"We shall start with the oldest twin, if you could step forward and let three drops of your blood to fall onto the parchment." With one last deep breath I stepped forward and let the blood drop onto the parchment after pricking my finger. I watched enthralled as words appeared before my eyes.  
Name: Calliope Rose Evans  
Blood status: Pureblood (through squib lines)  
Birthday: 30 January 1960  
Heiress to the houses of:  
LeFay (through mother)  
Ravenclaw (through mother)  
Peverell (through father)  
Gryffindor (through father)  
Secondary heiress to the houses of:  
Slytherin (through mother)  
I couldn't help but be shocked at the names that appeared before my eyes, going into slight shock I barely heard Flitwick’s squeak of shock and excitement as he explained the Houses and again mentioned keeping things to ourselves and only sharing with those, we truly trusted.  
"Heiress Peverell, LeFay, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor you will now take the Heiress rings and come your 13th Birthday you shall be able to take up your Headships, until that time comes I advise you to learn exactly what you need to learn to truly lead your Houses profitability." I'm going to be honest and admit that I spaced the rest of the visit out after I claimed and accepted my rings. I do know that I remembered to ask for a money bag connected to the Heiress vaults and that I asked to be contacted if anyone but myself tried to get into my vaults and for a audit to be done. The only other moments I tuned back into was when with the permission of Flitwick I was able to get a magical snake as a familiar along with an owl, and when we visited the wand shop and let's just say I adored my wand and loved that it had a snake and rose engraved into the hilt. 12 3/4 Fir wood wand with a Dragon Heartstring core with unyielding flexibility. Lily and I spent the rest of the time until September 1st going through our books and while I made notes inside of a journal I bought, Lily spent that time with Severus or as I like calling him Snivels, once again leaving me on my own. Don't get me wrong I loved my twin but honestly, I couldn't wait for the train ride to Hogwarts because I couldn't wait to meet mini Potter and Black. Time flew by and before I knew it, it was that time to leave for Hogwarts and while I rushed to pack everything back into my password locked four compartment trunk made of a ash wood with ivy roses done around the lid with my initials done atop, I remembered to pack away the things I would need for my familiar that I named Thanatos along with the things needed for my Shadow owl Charon. Thanatos was a black mamba with scales so black they reflected with a rainbow tint. Let's just say if I wasn't a Parslemouth I wouldn't have been able to buy him. Arriving to the train slightly early I split up from my twin who went to find a place for Snivels and herself. I'm happy to report that I did run into James and Sirius and somehow convinced them to join me in my compartment to talk pranks and the best way to prank someone. James wasn't as arrogant as the books made him out to be, at least not in front of those he considers his friends at least. Sirius was aggressive in a way that he wanted to be his own person and not who his family forced him to be. The train ride passed by quickly and by the time we pulled up to a stop I knew that I have made two loyal friends and FYI I didn't try to hide that I could speak to snakes and was able to slowly get them used to me talking to Thanatos. Luckily the three of us along with a boy I was pretty sure was a mini Lupin shared the boat across the lake to Hogwarts and after listening to Professor McGonagall mention the four houses and how they'd become a second home and family to the one we get sorted into along with a warning we finally made it to inside the great hall and boy did the books and movie not do it justice. Tuning out again by the enthrallment of the ceiling I finally came back to with a small shove from James. Looking around I notice others watching me making me realize my name had been called. Making my way forward with a sharp grin upon my face I spun around and sat regally on the stool as the hat was placed upon my head.  
"Well isn't this a rare sight indeed. Truly a cunning mind you have my dear but oh! Yes, I see, you really are befitting as His Heiress aren't you child? Ravenclaw would be perfect but then again you might drive them crazy with your attitude and pranks. I know the perfect house for you child."  
"Better be.... GRYFFINDOR!"  
Being a Gryffindor  
Hearing James and Sirius clap and shout the loudest as I was sorted into the house of the brave, I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I wanted to.  
"Well shouldn't be surprised at all that you made it into the right house Bambi!" James said while wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me to sit in between Sirius and him. I laughed leaning my head onto his shoulder before looking over just as Lily came to sit down in front of me.  
"Congrats little sister looks like we will be lionesses together!" I listened to her laugh and roll her eyes at my excitement. It still surprises me a week later how close I truly came to be with James and Sirius along with Remus. Without truly meaning to I replaced Peters place in the group. When I wasn't in classes I either joined in pranking sprees with the boys or made my way to the ROR and slowly made my way through the very front looking for anything interesting. So far, I've fallen in love with my Defense and Potion classes while Lily never stopped raving on about Charms, being in such a magical place and getting to learn things that didn't exists in my first life is mind blowing. It took everything in me not to curse or sneer at 'Wormtail' gods how I hated that rat.  
"Bambi! There you are we've been looking everywhere for you!" Turning my head to the side as James and Sirius caught up to me with Remus trailing slightly behind them.  
"I've been around doing what you should be doing in our free time besides homework, exploring." I laugh at their offended looks before glaring as an unwanted voice was heard.  
"I didn't know you could focus for more than a second, what with you being who you are." A sniveling voice mocked from in front of us as we stopped in front of Snivels.  
"Do you have nothing better to do but run your mouth Snivels? What with you having no friends and all." I smile sugary sweetly at the brat as the boys laughed.  
"Snivels? That's so perfect for the greasy bat!" Sirius exclaims throwing his arm around my shoulders while James shoves Severus our of our way as we continue heading to the great hall.  
"Can you believe that greasy git? Let us know if he continues to bother you, and we will prank the hell out of him!" James whispered to me as we found us a place to sit. Now people might judge me for the way I treated Severus but understand that I never liked him even before this was real, and honestly to act my age, he started it first.

Authors note:  
I'm not planning on going into too much or any detail about their classes since I plan to keep it focused on the characters.  
The way I have it planned she will either be with James or Sirius or possibly both because let's face it I don't know if I could picture anyone else being perfect for them.

Pulling a Harry Potter  
When it came time to go to our first flying lessons, I couldn't tell you who was more excited between the boys and I. Breakfast that morning flew by as the air filled with excited chatter from all the firsties.  
"Bambi there you are! Sirius and I have been looking everywhere for you!" James exclaimed as he sat down beside me on my right while Sirius sat on my left. Letting out a laugh as I quickly made up a plate for each of my boys while trying to keep an eye out for my twin.  
"Couldn't have looked to hard seeing as I've been here this whole time waiting on you slow pokes." Watching as their faces showed affront and sheepishness as they realized their mistakes. I let out another laugh to let them know I wasn't angry at them. Focusing on our food to hurry along to get to our first flying lessons of the year I couldn't help but wonder how this class would go.  
"Don't worry if you’re not any good Bambi because Jaimie and I'll catch you if you fall!" Sirius whispered to me as we slowly made our way outside. If I had one thing to truly be grateful for at Hogwarts, it would be James and Sirius. They have made sure to always walk with me to classes and to lunch along with hanging out with me in the common room. Slowly they went from being attractive interesting characters to being two charming meaningful friends that I would kill for.  
"Today I will be teaching you how fly and the safety precautions that you will abide by here at Hogwarts." Madame Hooch spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice while looking over each student with her intense golden eyes. It wasn't till halfway through the class that a young Alice future mother to Neville Longbottom fell and sprained her ankle causing Hooch to leave to take her to the infirmary. I couldn't help the absolute deadpan look on my face as something described in the books and the movie happened in a similar way and the irony of it being Neville's mother no less, looks like the poor boy was doomed from the get-go.  
"Of course, this would happen."  
"Come on Bambi at least we will be together right? And you Sirius stop laughing it isn't that funny!" James finally shouted at Sirius who was too busy rolling on the ground holding his stomach in laughter over the events that transpired an hour ago at the end of flying class. To the unanswered question, James and I were challenged by a few Slytherins to see who could fly the best, I should say James was challenged and he happily dragged me into it. Call it the Potter Luck because I believe it real, but instead of being expelled James was taken on as a Chaser while I somehow got the seeker position. I will never truly know how this came about or what the professors were thinking.  
"Oh, Merlin you should see Bambi's face! Only you Jamie could cause something like this to happen!" Sirius finally got out while getting back to his feet wiping the stray tears from his eyes in laughter.  
"And, where were you?! I mean how come James didn't drag you into with me at least! What happened to one for all and all for one?!?" I shouted throwing my hands up in disbelief of the day’s events.  
"Aww come on Bambi you know I only keep the mutt around for entertainment!" James joked while throwing his arms around me pulling me to his chest. Heading Sirius let out a huff of affront and pretend hurt as he flounced away from us. Laughing I finally pulled free from James only to drag him after said mutt. When the time comes for us to learn our animal forms I will be waiting with a camera and the joke of how James called it waiting.  
"Calliope Rose Evans!" Lily shouted in anger as she made her way toward me later that evening in our Common Room. I couldn't even think of slinking away even if I wanted to but luckily my boys stayed by me the whole time.  
"Yes, sister dearest?" I asked while keeping an eye on James and Sirius who had moved to once again sit on either side of me.  
"Don't 'sister dearest' me Calliope Rose! You could have died pulling a stunt like you did out there today! Or worse you could have been expelled!" The absolute shock and disbelief on the boys face as she yelled that at me would always be imprinted on my mind. The first thought to flash through my mind is dear Merlin it's another Granger type, the second thought was like father like son toward James and his complete facial expression. Shaking the thoughts aside I leaned forward and grabbed Lily's hands to get her attention.  
"I'm sorry I worried you Lily. But please remember this is my life and my choices are my own. Including the risky dangerous choices, I make now and years from now." I stare calmly into her troubled green eyes as I try to get across how serious I was being. While I loved her for caring and being worried about me, I would in no way allow her to control me or my choices.  
"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you get expelled then!" She huffs out before storming off. I admit to being hurt by her thoughtless words and how in a fit of childish behavior lashed out at me.  
"Don't listen to her Callie, no matter what you'll have the both of us and Lupin. So, smile because you’re not you if you’re not smiling." James spoke softly as he and Sirius pulled me closer in between them and allowed me to break down in peace. While many would judge me for breaking down do remember that while I have an old soul of that of an adult, my body and emotions are that of an eleven-year-old child who only allows herself to care for a few people. I wouldn't realize but it was this moment as I cried in James's and Sirius's arms that they would come to hate Lily and any type of romantic feelings that could have happened now never would.

Because I Care  
James and Sirius stuck by me the rest of the day not allowing Lily or anyone else near me. I felt bad and I knew after a while I'd forgive my twin for her thoughtless remarks but right now, I soaked in the boy’s comfort and let them hide me from the world. Classes that day was spent in between James and Sirius with Lupin and Pettigrew sat behind us. It truly didn't go into much detail of Harry's parents lives only telling us how James and the guys bullied Snape and that Lily and James got together later that was about it. But watching these two eleven-year-old boys stand up and protect me just because I was hurt and didn't want to interact with others opened my eyes to how much they were coming to mean to me.  
"No matter what we will always have your back Callie!" Sirius stated that night as I curled in between them in the Common Room.  
"Yeah! You'll always have us no matter what!" James pitched in before ruffling his hair and smiling his crooked smile. I let out a small laugh while wiping my eyes.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you two in my life. I know we haven't known each other long but your right we will be there for each other forever and always!" I shout out raising my fist straight out causing them to laugh before they also added their own fist near mine.  
"Then let this be our promise to each other. Forever and Always!" James added to us.  
"Forever and Always!" Sirius and I said together. We wouldn't know for years to come but in that moment our magic reacted and tied us together in a bond that would be tested and tried but never broken over our years here at Hogwarts. Heading to bed that night I found my twin waiting for me with a forlorn look upon her features.  
"I'm sorry for what I said today! I just worry about you and I feel like we have been pulling apart lately!" She rushed out while looking at her hands as tears gathered in her eyes. Sighing I moved forward and gathered this fragile girl that in another life and world would have grown up to be an amazing women and mother who sacrificed herself for the love of her child.  
"I forgive you and I'm also sorry that you started to feel that way Lils. I want you to know that no matter what happens that I'll never hate you nor will I ever give up on you. You’re my twin sister Lily and I will love you no matter what! Always!" I sooth her with my words of sisterly love and the promise of always. I hated many and loved few but no matter what even if she turned evil or dark, I would be there for my twin. Hearing as she broke down in my arms like how I did in James and Sirius arms I let a gentle smile take over my face. This was only our first year and our first true fight and even though there would be many more hurtles to go through as we grew up, I'd remember this day where I made two different promises to the ones who meant the most to me. The next day I spent with Lily only waving to the boys to let them know I wasn't mad or upset with them in any way. It wasn't till later that night as I headed into the common room thinking everyone else was in bed asleep just, I heard the almost silent sobs of anguish. Looking around I found the source to be Sirius who had curled himself into a small ball on the couch near the back fireplace. Moving closer shower, me that he held a crumbled letter in his hand as the other one was held over his mouth to help keep his sobs silent. I didn't even think as I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him to offer any comfort I could. He jerked in surprise and started to pull away until he realized who it was holding him.  
"Please tell me what's wrong Siri!?" I questioned him as I ran my fingers through his hair to help sooth him.  
"I don't like how my family is, how they let themselves be taken in with the dark arts and yet knowing that they hate me hurts. It hurts more knowing that my little brother is disappointed and wants nothing to do with me more." He ground out between his sobs as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly to his chest. My heart broke for this boy who only wanted to be loved for who he is. I never could understand how Sirius could be treated the way he was by his family. Any other family would be proud to have such a loyal and smart son as him.  
"I can't tell you why your family are the way they are but what I can say is that no matter what you'll always have James and I. I am proud of who you are and who you'll become to be so never stop being the Sirius Black I know. Remember our promise Siri Forever and Always." I whisper to him like I did with Lily the night before as I continued to hold him in my arms.  
"You are not a disappointment nor are you not worth caring for. I care for you Sirius Orion Black and so does James." At my words he let out a shuttering sob that shook his whole body as he seemed to finally let go and break apart as he never could before. It was in this moment I made a silent promise to myself. Never again would I allow Sirius to feel this way because of a family that couldn't see how lucky they were to have a son like him in their lives.

Changes aren’t Always Good  
The next day Sirius refused to leave my side, causing us to gather weird looks from those around us. Sighing I shook my head and focused on the food in front of me instead of the many eyes watching me. I couldn't decide if the others were staring at us because of how close we sat together and Sirius attitude toward anyone who stepped to close me or if it was something else, but I wanted it to stop. Sighing i spared James a look as he took up the free seat on my left without being chewed out by Sirius surprisingly. 

"What’s got you so worked up this morning?" James asked the both of us as he made his own plate of food barely sparing a wave toward Lupin who i hadn't gotten as close to. Shaking my head at the obliviousness of James and concerning anything that wasn't Quidditch or food going right over his messy head.

"It's nothing James, on another note where the heck have you been?!" Sirius shouted while smacking the back of his head causing him to spill his drink all over his shirt instead and drinking it. I couldn't stop the eye roll even if I tried as the boys started a food fight for the ninth time this week alone it seemed. While looking away from the boys I happened to notice my twin who sent me a wave as she headed toward the Dormitories to hang out with the other girls in our dorm. It was really shocking taking in some of the changes that I noticed happening around me in this once fictional world. James wasn't obsessed or in love with Lily, Sirius wasn't as much as a bully as he sounded to be the first time around, Peter wasn't close to the boys, and Remus seemed to play ghost with how well he showed up and disappeared before anyone could even get a hello in. While there were things, I would have changed there was others that were in no way planned.

"Earth to Evans! Come on Callie I know you can hear me?!" James shouted in my ear as Sirius laughed himself silly to the side of me. Grimacing as my ears rang with his loud shouting, I couldn't help but reach over and smack the back of his head in revenge.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" James cried out while rubbing the back of his head acting like a kicked puppy.

"That was for yelling in my ear. Seriously James are you trying to make me go deaf?!" I muttered toward him still rubbing my sore ringing ear. Sirius finally seemed to get over whatever had set him off as he reached to grab both our hands and pull us outside to sit under the tree beside the lake. The stunning view shown that day was almost breath taking making it even more so with the company I shared it with.

"We should make a promise together, no matter what happens or where we go in life that we will forever be friends. Always." James whispered out also taking in the view around us and listening to the other students laugh and goof off around us. We were eleven years old and yet it felt like we were older in that moment. They say blood is thicker than water and yet I know that I could count on them more than I could my own older sister. 

"Well that's already a done deal my friend! Because from the moment you two accepted me on the train you were stuck with me!" Sirius shouted out while pulling the two of us against him allowing a breath-taking smile to overtake his face in pure happiness.

"What the mutt here said James. No matter what happens you two will always have me to lean on and be there for you, no matter what." I speak up with my own words of promise and I mean every single word I said. The plain hell these two would have gone through in their lives if I hadn't been born was agonizing to think about. One would only get the girl he loved and the child he always wanted only to lose it barely a year later, while the other would be thrown into the worse prison and left to wither away only to die barely getting to know the boy who was like his own son years later. It always came off unfair and just wrong what these boys who would become man had to go through and I couldn't just stand back and watch now that I was given the ability to step in. 

"Always." We say as one as we link our hands together and lean into each other. We might make more friends and we might even fall in love with others down the road but no matter what we knew we would have each other and that no one would be able to take this away from us,

"Callie!" Lily's voice shouted toward us as she rushed to where we had sat under the tree with a frown over taking her features.

"Yes?" I asked almost fearing what could have pissed her off so much as to hunt me down.

"Severus told me you and your friends had attacked him!" She yelled at me with fire burning in her eyes. I wished I could be surprised at these turns of events, but I really couldn't be.

"Did he mention how he confronted me and started the argument first? Or will it even matter since it seems you have already chosen your side?" I get out as I stand with James and Sirius on either side of me also staring Lily down. My hands trembled in rage at how she just took his side and didn't even seem to believe in me at all. I was her twin! I grew up with her! And yet here we stood her on one side and me on other, I didn't even know if I should pray that this wouldn't be the thing to break us apart or not. 

"I know you Calliope! You never liked Severus and ever since you started befriending these two toe rags you've changed!" She shouted out while using her hands to wave about in her frustration. The step I took back felt like more than just a step, it felt like a fractured string pulling to tight as I moved further from my twin.

"I have told you that no matter what I would love you and be here for you. Yet here you stand not even giving me a chance to defend myself." I get out before rushing toward the doors to head up to our Common Room.

"The question you should consider and really look into isn't whether or not Callie has changed because of a boy but whether if you have or not. I would take a long look into the mirror and see the person your turning into because from where I stand you don't deserve her as a sister." James said trying to get his own hands to steady out in his own rage.

"Don't come near her again until you’re ready to apologize and mean it Evans." Sirius added while pulling James to where I ran off to. Lily stood there for a moment completely frozen in shock before falling to her knees with tears in her eyes at the complete truth the boys had spoken.

"I'm so sorry Callie." She whispered with her head bowed toward the ground and her hands digging into the dirt as her tears fell down her face.

I’m Sorry  
It didn't take the boys long to catch up with me as I tried to remove the tears that fell down my face. 

"Callie wait up!" James shouted before having Sirius help pull me to a stop only to them be dragged up into their dormitory, only the female side was rigged to keep boys out. Being set down to sit on James’s bed while the shooed-out Lupin and Pettigrew out of the room I focused on trying to get my tears to stop falling. Having my hands grabbed by both Sirius and James knocked me out of my thoughts as they knelled in front of me. 

"I want you to banish whatever thoughts are in your head Callie! Your sister was in the wrong and shouldn't had yelled at you." Sirius stated as James rubbed his thumb over my hand using his other hand to rub my back to help sooth me. I shook my head as I tried to gather my thoughts. It felt like every step forward I took caused me to take a bigger step back and in most cases, it involved my twin!

"I know she had no right to yell at me, but it doesn't stop the fact that my own twin didn't believe me and immediately thought I was guilty!" I shouted out with pain clear to be heard in my voice. It was almost ironic how just the night before it was me comforting Sirius over his brother Regulus and now, he was doing the same for me over my twin.

"If your sister can't see past the lies Sniveler told then she isn't such a great sister Callie. I don't want you to doubt yourself or think you’re in the wrong when you aren't!" James quietly stated as he stood up to stand beside Sirius without letting go of my hand. 

"It just worries me you know. Ever since she befriended Severus, she had been pulling away from me which I didn't mind! Siblings grow apart as they grow up, but I didn't expect her to take his side and not even hear my own. Will she completely choose him every time something like this happens? " I question as I leaned into the warmth of their bodies while tightening my hands around theirs to keep me focused. Was me being here really changing those around me that much? Would Lily even get with James and have Harry? 

"If she keeps this up then don't talk to her at least not until she apologizes to you. And remember no matter what you'll have Sirius and me!" James added sending me a smile that lit up his face with Sirius smiling and nodding along. I spent the night sleeping in between the boys that night and had a house elf get my clothes for the next day so I didn't have to face my twin just yet. Without missing a beat, they took flank on either side as me as we headed to breakfast and the complete look of loathing, they sent Lily as she came to stand before us caused her to take a step back.

"I'm sorry that I didn't try to get your side of the story and I'm sorry for yelling at you Callie." Lily spoke in a barely above a whisper that I had to lean forward just to catch her words. 

"I forgive you Lily, but I won't forget how easily you turned against me. I might forgive you, but I can't stand to be near you right now." I say as I gripped the boy's hands under the table to keep me steady and not lash out like I truly wanted to. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned around and rushed off after hearing my reply and I in no way could find myself to feel guilty over speaking the truth. The rest of the day I ignored any eye contact with her and instead focused on my classes with James and Sirius helping me when I got stuck or didn't understand something. 

"So, I heard Lily took my side and not yours. How does it feel to realize how little you mean to her?" Severus spoke up as we made our way out of our last class for the day causing me to fist my hands in rage. I didn't even hesitate as sent a right hook toward his face smacking him dead across his jaw and causing him to fall at my feet in pain.

"The question you should be asking is how does your jaw feel? I will only warn you once more Severus, stay away from me." I growled out toward him as I moved to sidestep him barely sparing him a glance as I walked past as if he meant absolutely nothing to me. 

"HOLY MERLIN! YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME CALLIE!!" James and Sirius yelled out together after we had got into their rooms causing me to let the tension in my shoulders drop as a laugh escaped me. 

"What would I do without you two?" I asked before bringing them into a hug so tight I didn't even know if they could breath.

"Well you won't have to know the answer to that since your now stuck with us!" Sirius added sending me a wink as his eyes shined with mischief. James laughed before pushing Sirius away to hug me tightly to himself.

"You my blue-eyed gal shall never have to know since like the mutt over there already stated your stuck with us I'm afraid!" James added before pulling away to collapse on his bed. Today hadn't been the best and I knew it wasn't going to get easier but I couldn't help but be ready for whatever the world had to throw at me next as I moved to lay in between the boys that have become the center of my world.

"Well than it’s a good thing I don't wish to get rid of you two." With those last words spoken we once again fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

Befriending Moony  
Moving on from the fight and blow out with my twin I moved on to something I had been trying to do if the boy wasn't so freaking elusive! 

"REMUS! Wait up!!" I called out while rushing to meet him when he pulled to a stop and turned to me with surprise in his eyes.

"Yes?" He questioned softly while sending me a shy look and watching the ground instead of really meeting my eyes.

"You are one hard boy to track down when you want to be ya know that?" I asked with a laugh sending him a warm smile to let him know I was only teasing him. He blinked before letting out a soft chuckle while holding his school bag close to his chest.

"Why were you looking for me though?" He asked as we began walking again in what could only be toward the library.

"Because I notice we seem to have a lot in common what with us both being fascinated with magic and loving to read so I wanted to get to know you and even become friends!" I answered while reaching over to link arms with him and ignoring the slight flinch he gave and how tense he was. Remus wasn't used to being given good attention or affection and I wanted to change that and by slowly getting him used to others touches and affection it should get him to relax and not flinch at a brush of someone's hand. I didn't even hesitate to take the seat beside him when we got to the library and pull out that week’s homework I still had to complete.

"Usually you’re with Black and Potter." His statement sounding more like a question to me as he focusses on gathering the books he would need to complete his own homework.

"They wanted to plan some prank or other and I decided I would focus on looking for you and introduce myself instead, hope you don't mind!" I answered giving him another beaming smile and watching as his face turned bright red as he tried to hide behind his hair. We spent the next couple hours finishing our work and bouncing ideas off each other and just like I thought I got along great with Remus and even got him to open to me a little which was amazing!

"You should join the boys and I during mealtimes! I really would like to be your friend Remus." I said with complete truth in my words. He watched me as if he couldn't believe anyone would want to befriend him and it truly sadden me that he could believe that all just because he turned furry when the moon was out.

"I think I would like that, and I think that I would like to be friends with you also Calliope." He finally answered causing me to beam at him as we finished putting our things into our bags before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Great Hall and where James and Sirius were no doubt looking for me.

"There you are Bambi! Sirius and I have been looking everywhere for you! You gotta see what we set up just for you!" James whisper shouted to me as he rushed to my side and began pulling me to where Sirius was waving toward us not even seeming to realize I wasn't alone and that someone was being pulled along with me causing me to smile and roll my eyes.

"So, what have you to done now?" I asked as I sat pulling Remus along with me and finally gaining the boys attention to the fact, I brought someone with me.

"Who's he?" Sirius asked his eyes narrowed with James silently agreeing and copying him. Giving them a look that told them to be nice or else I smiled and waved toward Remus making him shyly wave at the boys.

"This is Remus Lupin; he is also a first year Gryffindor like us and he also shares a dorm room with you two dorks." I answered, I mean how could they not at least know who he is when they share a room with him!

"Oh! I remember now! Nice to meet ya Remus!" Sirius said as he waved and elbowed James to make him give his own words of welcome knowing I wouldn't hesitate to get them back if they made the boy feel unwelcome.

"Yeah nice to meet ya man." James muttered out before turning back to me smile wide as he began to bounce in his seat with energy.

"So, you ready to hear what Sirius and I did just for you now?!" James asked causing me to raise an eyebrow and be slightly worried at what the two of them could have been up to.

"Sure, tell me all about it." I answered only to have both boys lean toward me and give me two truly terrifying grins that was more teeth than anything and had Remus eyes widen and causing him to lean away from them.

"We made a promise that we would be there for you no matter what and so what better way to prove it then get you some harmless revenge on Severus?" Sirius asked while James nodded along with the smiles not once leaving their faces. Before I could answer or in any way reply a sudden girlish scream rent through the air locating from the Slytherin's table causing all eyes to turn toward the sound. I couldn't help but be shocked at the sight in front of me even as a smile tugged at my lips as my boys cackled with glee at a job well done.

"You didn't." I managed to get out only for their grins to grow wider.

"We did." They said together and I knew this wasn't the best moment for Remus to meet them but to be honest this was the best gift the boys could have given me. Severus Snape stood there with bright neon pink hair, glittering skin, and in a princess gown in a bright pink with shit tons of ruffles, with the words 'I am such a pretty princess' above his head.

"I fucking love you guys." I got out finally letting the laughter escape with the rest of the students and if the two puffed out their chest and beamed with pride I wasn't going to tell them because they deserve this moment to feel prideful.

Becoming True Friends  
It had been a few months since I befriended Remus Lupin and while our friendship grew stronger and he opened more toward me, the opposite seemed to happen between him and my boys. At first it seemed James and Sirius had no wish to become friends with Remus and would glare any time I would hang out with Remus alone. Shaking my head and hoping that today they would give the boy a chance and stop being so stubborn over having to share me with someone new that wasn't them.

"Well if it isn't little miss mudblood. Where are you knights in tin foil hiding? Maybe under your skirts perhaps?" Severus's voiced asked with malice causing me to glare at him with complete loathing.

"If it isn't the pretty princess himself. If anyone has boys hiding under their skirts it would be you." I snap back while pulling my wand out and keeping it trained onto him. Ever since the boys pulled that prank to get back at Severus for me, he has been looking for a moment to catch one of us alone and get back at us knowing it was us even if no one else did. Before more could be said or before one of us could attack the other a red flash of light seemed to appear behind me and hit Severus straight in the chest and knocking him off his feet. 

"I would watch your mouth if I was you Snivels. Calliope has no need for any type of knights to defend her and if left to take you by herself, she would completely destroy you." Remus spoke up as James and Sirius moved to stand on either side of me in complete agreement with him. 

"Be a good little princess and keep your mouth shut." Sirius added snarling out the words with his hand tightening around his wand in a white-knuckle grip. 

"These Knight in tin foil have no problems setting your ugly ass on fire if you keep bothering Bambi." James snarled out himself with complete rage causing his body to shake with suppressed anger. Rolling my eyes even as I smiled at them for defending me, I moved to pull the three boys away from him because he wasn't worth being expelled over.

"I grow tired of you seeking us out for attention Snivels." I say without facing him as the boys and I make our way away from him and toward their Dorm Room. Hearing him stagger to his feet and with plans to no doubt send a curse toward our back made it so I didn't even try to stop the boys from sending three Stupify spells at him. Sighing at how unoriginal he was I shook my head and dragged my three boys away from the area.

"Can't believe the stupid Slytherin can't seem to catch on that we won't hesitate to fight back!" James complained once we had settled in their room gathering in a circle on Sirius and James beds.

"I never knew he was causing that much problems for you guys." Remus added in surprise and slight hesitance seeing as this was the first time the boys weren't glaring at him and including him into our conversations. 

"Gotta thank you for being there and helping Bambi out Remus! You’re not too bad of a guy!" Sirius said sending the boy a smile of thanks while patting his back-causing Remus to smile shyly back.

"I told you guys that Remus was a good friend to have and that you three would get along if you would just try!" I say exasperated that it took defending me to get them to open to him. Boys would never make sense to me especially ones who seem to have a to strong possessive streak. 

"Sorry about how we have been acting toward ya man! Friends?" Sirius asked with James nodding his head in agreement while both sent him a look of pleading. I laughed at Remus's surprised and hopeful look that seemed to scream with incredulity at how the boys were now acting.

"Its fine I noticed that you three seem like a tight group. And I would love to be friends!" Remus rushed out with his face turning bright red in his embarrassment.

"Then we should remake our promise! I promise that no matter what that I will be here for the three of you and that no matter what we shall stay friends forever and always!" I state sending them a beaming smile with complete honesty.

"I also promise to be here and that we will be friends always!" Sirius through in with his own impish smile while throwing his arm around Remus shoulders.

"As do I! Always!" James inputted sending us his own megawatt smile as he pulled me in close to his side while sending Remus and Sirius a peace sign causing me to laugh and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Then I also promise. Forever and Always." Remus whispered out as if afraid that this was some type of dream that he never wished to wake from. We spent the rest of the night goofing off and making plans for new pranks and how we were all doing in classes.

"Thank you." Remus whispered to me later that night after the other boys had fallen asleep on us in a pile of tangled limbs.

"For what?" I questioned in confusion on what I could have possibly done to earn his thanks.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be friendless and trying to hide from everyone while going through the classes. It's thanks to you that I am enjoying my time here and making friends. I will never be able to repay you for this Calliope. So, thank you!" Remus spoke with emotions clogging his throat and tears in his eyes causing me to send him a gentle smile and moving to hug the boy to me.

"That's what friends are for Remus. No need for thanks." I say causing him to tighten his arms around me. It made me happy that I could help him and allow him to experience what it meant to have true friendship and love when all he was used to was neglect and hatred.

"Always." I whispered even as he fell asleep against me as I looked at the three boys who have become my whole world in such a short amount of time.  
Christmas with My Boys  
As the snow started to fall and Christmas grew near it seemed to cause its own sort of chaos as everyone hurried to buy presents and make sure they had everything ready. Laughing under my breath I headed to my dormitory to owl my parents the money with the list of gifts I wished to buy for my friends and even Lily. 

"Callie!" Two voices shouted my name as James and Sirius came running up to me with Remus walking sedately behind them with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips over the dramatics of the boys.

"Yes? Oh! I had meant to ask but will you guys be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break?" I asked hopefully while widening my eyes causing their own eyes to widen and their hands to start waving the air as their faces turned bright red. 

"Yes, we will be! That's actually what we came over here to ask you about!" James answered for them while rubbing a hand through his messy hair as a blush overtook his cheeks. I swear they were the cutest things ever as children it took everything I had to not coo and pinch their cheeks. Shaking my head, I focused back on them as they followed me to the Common Room where we worked on the last of the homework before break. 

"That's great! We can have our own little Christmas party and I can see your reactions to your presents from me!" I joyfully replied with as a smile appeared on my face at the thoughts of them loving my gifts.

"CRAP! I KNEW WE WERE FORGETTING SOMETHING!!" Sirius yelled as he pointed first at James then at Remus.

"Calm down you mutt! Didn't you say you already got Callie's gift picked out?" Remus muttered while smacking the back of his head to get him to stop yelling into his sensitive ears. 

"Yeah! But I forgot about getting yours and James's gifts!" Sirius whined back with fake tears in his eyes after being smacked by Remus. James looked affronted but rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth his time as he instead focused on his potion’s homework. I knew the boys were worried about me and wondering if Lily and I had made up but truthfully, she still avoids me and sticks to Severus's side. Sighing I couldn't help but wonder if maybe this would be the thing that would make us distance ourselves from each other, family meant everything to me and I knew if she came to me for a shoulder to cry on I wouldn't hesitate to let her lean on me. When the night before Christmas arrived and Hogwarts emptied out the boys and I decided to have a slumber party in their dorm since they were the only ones in there since Pettigrew had went home to be with his mother. 

"WAKE UP CALLIE!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!! GET UP SO WE CAN OPEN OUR PRESENTS!!" James and Sirius screamed aloud as they jumped on the bed, I was asleep in causing me to groan in annoyance and try to hide in the blankets to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

"I would just do what they want Callie. Otherwise they won’t stop until they get what they want." Remus inputted from where he was sitting already dressed and reading one of his many books on his bed next to the one, I was laying in. 

"Traitor, FINE I'm up!" I yell out as I sit up my hair in a tangled mess falling down my back while wearing one of James's shirts and a pair of Sirius's boxers for sleeping shorts since I didn't wish to go back to my dorm room for my own night clothes. By the time we gathered all of our presents and sat in a circle in the middle of the room I was wide awake and stopped for a minute to throw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head before sending them a smile.

"Okay so how do you guys want to do this?" I asked as I looked over each of our present piles that sat to the side of us. 

"Let’s open the ones from family first and then leave the ones from each other for last." Remus decided after waiting for one of us to come up with something. In agreement we went to work opening our gifts from our family. From my parents I received some clothes and a few sketch books with new sketch quality colored and non-colored pencils, from Petunia I received a small pouch of hairpins causing me to roll my eyes while tossing it to the side, Lily got me an engraved handmade parchment journal that held my initials on the front with the Peverell's House Crest below it burned into the binding and the front. I also seemed to receive a few gifts of candy from other members of our House and even from a few others. 

"Okay time for our presents!" Sirius shouted in glee as he held the gift from James in his hands causing the rest of us to grab our own from James while James himself grabbed his gift from Sirius. James got Sirius a homemade journal full of pranks, Remus got a book on the original history of our world, while I received a beautiful bracelet that had four medium sized black beads with white fire opals and diamonds covering the spaces between the beads, the beads held engravings on each bead with meaning to us. The first bead was of Hogwarts, the second was the Crest of Gryffindor, the third being two brooms crossed with a snitch in the middle, and the fourth one that sat against the inside of my wrist held the word 'always'. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the gift he has given me, not only was it breathtaking but the meaning behind each bead made it irreplaceable. Sirius had bought James something like what James had gotten him, which was a box of prank items.

"Thank you so much." I tell James as I threw my arms around him to hold him close before pulling away and offering him my right hand so he could help me place the bracelet on. 

"Jeez that's going to be hard to top! Anyway, on to the next!" Sirius said while pouting but giving James a thumbs up for making me smile causing him to be smug while Remus rolled his eyes. From Remus we each received books on things we like, James got a book on quidditch, Sirius on foreign pranks, and me on magical creatures. Sirius got Remus a book on ancient runes that he had been interested in and when it was my turn to open what he had gotten me I couldn't help but once again be shocked even if it was different to what James had gotten me didn't make it any less special. In my hands I held a sky-blue photo album with the words 'Always and Forever' covering the front, inside held photos of the three of us at the front with ones with Remus being added near the middle of the album. Laughing softly over some of the photos I sent Sirius a smile to show my thanks as I held the book against my chest. 

"Thank you." I whispered out before bouncing in my seat as I motioned for the three of them to grab the gifts from me so I could see if they liked them or not. Remus had moved back to eat some of the chocolate he got while holding a camera out that I hadn't realized he had been using to take photos of us opening each other’s gifts. James went first and the look of awe and happiness as he took in the gift, I got him caused me to smile. For James I decided on getting him a golden snitch locket that would hang on a long chain around his neck, inside the snitch one the right was a picture of the day beside the lake where I had laid my head in his lap with my feet in Sirius's lap and with Remus in front of us, we all had smile on our faces as we talked, I had to thank the Hufflepuff for taking it for me. While on the left side was just a picture of the three of us, meaning James, Sirius, and I, sitting curled up with me in the middle while we slept in front of the fireplace in the Common Room that Remus had taken. 

"This is amazing! Thanks so much!" James yelled out while placing it over his head before he pulled me into a tight hug. 

"My turn!" Sirius yelled before tearing into the wrapping. His yell of joy as he opened it to find a beat-up black leather muggle jacket was priceless.

"Oh man you are the best Callie!" Sirius shouted as he jumped around in joy after pulling on the jacket that was too big for him now but that didn't look to bad on him. By the end of it I would say that Christmas turned out just perfect. 

"Merry Christmas James, Sirius, and Remus." I whispered before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

End of Year Feast  
The rest of the year flew by in a blink of an eye, with classes and Quidditch taking up most of our time. Any free time we had was spent playing pranks and exploring the castle to discover any hidden rooms or passageways.

"We should try to make a map of the full castle to help us remember where everything is." Remus commented on the second to last day as the boys worked on making sure they had everything packed away in their trunks nice and neat.

"Why didn't we think of that!" Sirius complained to James as he flopped onto his bed throwing his arms over his eyes dramatically. Rolling my eyes at such a childish action that was so him I moved to sit down near his head as I leaned forward to pat his hair.

"There there Siri." I say mock gently as if to sooth his anguish. James pouted even as Remus laughed weakly behind his hand. It worried me and also made me feel guilty that Remus has to go through the Full Moon by himself but until I could get James and Sirius to catch on and then point out the animal transformation spell that would help him, there wasn't much I could do but watch over him after it was over and bring him chocolate.

"So, what's everyone's plans this summer?" I asked to break the sudden silence and to shake off my more somber mood.

"Well my parents wish to meet you guys, as such you have all been invited over to the Potter Manor this summer!" James said grandly while sending us a bow and sweeping out his arm as if to gesture at the said Manor.

"I think I will be definitely taking up that offer. Anything to get me away from my insane family." Sirius muttered while ruffling his hair in frustration at the thought of his said family.

"Count me in! Anything to allow me a break from Lily, Severus, and Petunia." I added in showing my own discomfit and frustration.

"I would like to come over, but it depends on if I'm feeling better and if nothing comes up." Remus put in shyly still not really used to having true friends that wanted to hang out with him and invite him over. I will never get over the fact that Remus had been mistreated so badly and that because of his condition he is too afraid to really open to anyone.

"Either way we will all write to one another." I ended with after getting to my feet so I could head back to finish up the last of my own packing. By the time the end of the year feast arrived I couldn't hold in my own excitement and pride over the fact that not only did we win the House Cup, but we also won the Quidditch Cup by the skin of our teeth against Ravenclaw this year. It was truly breathtaking watching the Gryffindor Banners appear and float in a nonexistent wind above us.

"Have you talked to Lily yet?" Sirius whispered to me as James was distracted by Remus over something that happened in their dorm room.

"I tried. She knows that I forgive her and that I needed my space, but anytime I actually try to confront her to or to really just try and talk to her, she runs away." I whisper back. It was slightly annoying what Lily was doing and hurtful making me feel like maybe this summer was going to be worse than usual.

"You don't need her Callie. Remember what you told me; you choose who your truly family is no matter what blood flows through your veins." He whispers as he entwined our fingers together to squeeze my hand in comfort and understanding. It caused me to realize that while he might be physically eleven, he was forced to grow up mentally and emotionally because of the household he lived in.

"Always." Was my only response causing him to send me a smile right before he straightened up along with the rest of us as it came close to the time to pull off the last prank of the year.

"This is the best planned prank yet!" James excitedly whispered shouted toward us as he bounced in his seat trying to stay calm and not give anything away. No matter how hard we all tried to act semi normal we still gained looks of curiosity and suspicion from our House.

"Relax all of you." Remus chided as he forced himself to follow his own advice.

"Easy for you to say!" Sirius said while pouting with James in full agreement at the order Remus gave us.

"No matter if it's easy or not we have to if we don't want our plans to be ruined!" I said in defense of Remus who gave me a look of thanks. I will never know how we pulled it off nor how we got ourselves to calm down enough to pay attention and enjoy the prank in its entirety.

"As this year ends, I wish each of every one of you a safe journey and a fun summer! To those who will be leaving us I wish you good luck and best of fortune!" Dumbledore shouted and it was right as he finished that a flash of red went off along with fireworks going off on either side of him showcasing all House affiliated animals prancing about. But it was the words right above Dumbledore's head along with the change in his outfit that turned a vibrate mix of gold and red that really caught everyone's attention and caused the four of us to rise to our feet and bow before the students of Hogwarts with laughter surrounding us.  
'We the Marauders wish you a fun summer full of mischief!'

"Thank you. Thank you! We will be here again come September!" We say as one with grins splitting our faces as we returned to standing straight and took in the applause of those around us before sending a beaming look at one another. And so, the start of The Marauders has begun!

Getting away for the Summer  
The summer started mostly how I expected it to, with Lily leaving to spend most of her time with Snape. Shaking my head, I entered my room and started to write in the journal the boys and I had designed so we could talk without having to wait for an owl to deliver our letters. 

Callie: I hope you have all figured out our plans for this summer because I already want to leave.

Siri: Why? What's wrong? Do James and I need to come break you out?!

Callie: Lily is ignoring me mostly to hang out with Snivels. Petunia is going on about how much of a freak I am and even worse than Lily yada yada...

James: THAT STUPID.... I won't finish that thought, but yeah, my mum is cool with you guys coming over whenever you want and even for the full summer if your parents are okay with it.

Remy: I can probably come over closer to the end of the summer near when we get our list for next year. Also, I'm sorry for how your sisters are treating you Callie.

Callie: Well my parents are okay with me spending the summer at yours James, also thanks Remy! 

Siri: I will most likely just leave, not like my family will care what I do since I'm such a disgrace to them...

James: Okay well the Floo address is, 'Potter Manor, Mischief Managed.' It will take you directly to my rooms. 

Callie: Expect me soon then! Gotta go for now! Love you guys!!!

Smiling I make my way to my trunk to start packing up so I could leave tomorrow evening, it was a lucky thing that as a Heiress to some Ancient Houses that I could get a direct Floo connection in our living room.

"And where do you think you’re going freak?" Petunia's nasally voice demanded from the doorway of my room causing me to glare at her with pure hatred.

"To join my brethren in our freakishness for the rest of the summer, be happy that your normal folk will no longer have to deal with me." I snap back with sarcasm. Merlin, she deserved her future husband since was probably the only thing she could attract anyway. 

"Mum says it’s almost time to bed. Also, its good that you know that you don't belong with us normal people." She hissed with disgust before spinning around to head toward her own room which thankfully at the other end of the hall from my room.

"Ugly Bitch." I snark under my breath as I slam my door and throw the last few items into my trunk before shrinking it and placing it in the shoulder bag, I would be taking with me to James's Manor.

"Potter Manor, Mischief Managed!" I shout the next evening as I throw the Floo Powder down and braced myself for the bumpy spinning ride. Being spit out and luckily catching my balance so I wouldn't face plant was the hardest part, but something made easier with my fast reflexes. 

"Bambi!" James shouted before attaching himself to me in a truly deathly hug that caused my face to almost turn blue. 

"Jamie dear I do believe the young lady can't breathe." An older feminine voice scolded causing James to leap back and rub the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Sorry mum. Oh! Callie this is my mum Euphemia Potter, mum this is my best friend Calliope Evans!" James introduced us with a beaming smile happy that he could show me off to his mother making me roll my eyes.

"It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Potter, I thank you for allowing me to stay here for the rest of the summer." I politely say while giving her a small bow in thanks causing her to laugh behind her hand before waving said hand.

"Call me Euphemia dear, it’s also good to meet the girl my son can’t stop talking about even in his letters home to his father and I!" She cheerfully answers causing James to blush bright red.

"Anyway, one of the House Elf's will show you to the room that you will be using during your stay when you are ready. I think I will let you children be until supper, have fun children!" She says placing a kiss to James forehead and even my own before walking away.

"Your mum is amazing James." I whisper out with a grin even as he smiles in agreement before grabbing my hand to drag me toward his room.

"Your the last one to arrive since Sirius showed up at the bright crack of dawn this morning!" James said as he pulled me along. 

"Callie!" Sirius voice shouted as he tackled the both of us to the ground when we had walked into James room. I groaned at the added weight of both boys, Merlin I felt like they were squishing me! 

"GET OFF! YOUR BOTH GOING TO FLATTEN ME LIKE A PANCACK!!" I shout as best I could cause them to scramble off me and then reach down to help me back to my feet with sheepish looks gracing both their faces.

"Sorry about that Callie/Bambi." They say with their heads bowed down letting their hair cover their eyes as they pouted.

"Jeez its fine you two idiots." I say with a huff of laughter before whacking the back of their heads to make us even for trying to flatten me. A little longer we all made a circle on James bed as we discussed pranks and plans for next year along with what classes we might be interested in come third year. 

"We should prank that horrid sister of yours!" Sirius suddenly shouted as he planted his fist into the open palm of the other as if he was hit with a brilliant idea.

"Not such a good idea, not because I wouldn't want to do it but because I have to live with her after and my parents might ground me." I say shaking my head no even if I truly wished we could. Both boys pouted before bouncing back as we left James's room to play some Quidditch and rough house outside until time for dinner.

"Thank you for letting me get away from home James." I whisper softly into his ear as I pulled him into a tight hug right before I headed to bed seeing as Sirius was already passed out on James's bed.

"Like I said, I'm always here for you no matter what. My home is your home and if you ever need to run away, I'll be your knight in shining armor, Promise!" James said with a teasing tone even if he was dead serious as he hugged me back. 

Heartbreaking  
As I sat there in the Potter Manor library hiding in a dark no longer used corner, I tried to keep the tears at bay and not let my heart shatter at this unexpected news. They say that everything comes with a cost and when you change things it could lead to a butterfly effect, I didn't believe in it because if I wasn't meant to change things, then why was I reborn in this world at this time with my memories intact? 

"Calliope.... Are you okay?" James voice broke me out of my thoughts of self-hate and loathing at what could and should have been.

"No... I don't think I am James." I brokenly answer with as my glazed tear-filled eyes met his and the first tear slid down my face without my permission. In the stories it made it seem that Lily wasn't affected by the war until she was already close to graduating Hogwarts, so why wasn't that the case now? Was it my fault that this happened? 

"Come here Callie." James spoke softly as he opened his arms for me to crawl into and I didn't even hesitate to throw myself into his arms and hang on to one of the only good things in my life at that moment. James was my rock in that moment, and he was truly the only thing keeping me from fully falling apart. I didn't try to hold the tears back any longer and just allowed them to fall down my face as sobs of grief fell from my mouth in wails that I knew would have my throat feeling sore tomorrow. 

"Shhh Callie, it’s going to be okay, let it all out." It wasn't James's voice that tried to soothe me but Sirius who must have come looking for us as his arms joined James in wrapping around me, as if to hold me together and stop me from falling apart at the seams. 

"IT ISNT ALRIGHT SIRI!! ITS NEVER GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!! THEY ARE GONE! THEY LEFT ME!" I screamed out in a sob that tore at my throat as I tried to chock back the sobs long enough to vent at someone even if they didn't deserve it. 

"Whose gone Callie? What's wrong?" James questioned softly as if to calm me down.

"MY PARENTS JAMES! THEY....THEY WERE IN A CAR CRASH AND NOW I... I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO AND THEY LEFT ME!" I screamed out finally even though I knew it wasn't really their fault and if they could they would still be here with me but that didn't change the fact that they were now dead and would soon be buried in the ground. Our mother’s sister never liked me and couldn't take all of us in, she didn't have enough money to raise all three of us and so Petunia convinced her to take in only her and Lily for some reason and that left me with nowhere to go.

"You have us Callie! And I'm sure mum wouldn't mind you staying with us!" James disagreed with my thought of having nowhere to go. He looked toward Sirius and gave him a look to make him stay with me as he placed a kiss on my forehead before handing me over to Sirius as he got up to talk to his parents. I don't know what happened in the next few days since I seemed to have shut down and lock myself away into my mind, but the I do know that Mrs. Potter helped me get ready for my parents funeral and even helped me pack my things from my room to put in my new room inside the Manor. I would never know if it was because of me that they died before they were meant to or not and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, I only knew that this changed everything.

"Siri and I will never leave you Callie, no matter what." James whispered softly as he squeezed one of my hands as Sirius did the same to the other. Not once did they leave my side through the whole funeral, nor did they let Petunia anywhere near me. 

"Always." I finally mummer to them before I let go of their hands to make my way to my parent’s graves after they lowered the casket with two white roses in my hand. 

"Thank you for being my parents. I hope you both find peace wherever it is that you have gone, just know that you will always be in my thoughts and I will always love you guys." I say softly as I let first one and then the other rose fall into the graves as tears silently fell down my face. James and Sirius were quick to my side and help lead me back to my spot as others went to give their last words before getting ready to leave. When we made it back to the Potter Manor and got ready for bed, they still hadn't left my side only laid me in the middle of the bed and took the spots on either side of me as they held me close.

"It’s okay to let it out Callie. We won’t judge you." Sirius said quietly and his words seemed to be the magic word needed to let me grieve my parents that had been there for me for the first twelve years of this life. I fell asleep in the comfort of their arms with tears still falling down my face even as they held me close to them as if to help sooth me and to show that they were there for me. It was as I finally let sleep over take me that I felt a soothing warm comfort wrap around my being that smelt of my parents as if they were hugging me one last time and it allowed a smile to appear on my face as I dreamt of times when I was little and they were still there for me. 

Settling In  
Settling in and designing my new room took my mind off the fact that my parents had passed away. I couldn't be more thankful of James and Sirius along with James parents as they were there for more through all my break downs and let me lean on them when I needed to cry. Looking around the now finished room I couldn't help but let a small smile show up on my face as I took in the complete room that was elegant and brought me peace. 

"I'm glad that your smiling again Callie." Mrs. Potter said with a smile as I turned around to face where she was leaning against my bedroom door also taking in the room with a smile of accomplishment. 

"I can never thank you enough for taking me in Lady Potter." I say quietly with my voice thick with emotions that tried to chock me. 

"Think nothing of it Dear. Your family now, and that's what family does for one another." She admonishes before coming forward to pull me into a warm loving hug.

"Your parents would be proud of the young lady that they have raised Calliope. I know these last few months have been hard, I also know that no matter how much time passes you will never truly forget them or even the pain caused by losing a loved one. But I hope that you also don't forget to live, your parents would have wanted you to be happy and living your life child." Lady Potter advised with a sadly knowing look since she had also lost her parents at a young age and could understand what I was going through at this moment. 

"Thank you." I say tearfully only to push said tears away and send her a beaming me smile, because she was right I would never forget my parents and though I wasn't fully back to normal, it was okay because I was taking one day at a time and I was living my life like my parents would have wanted me to. It helped that I knew that reincarnation was real and that my parents have probably already began their new lives themselves. 

"Callie!" James and Sirius shouted as they rushed into my room dragging Remus behind them with big grins of mischief shining on their faces. 

"Jeez guys slow down!" Remus complained only to groan in pain as they came to an abrupt stop causing him to slam into their backs. When Remus had shaken off his moment of painful daze his eyes focused on me and giving me a smile of sympathy, he moved forward to pull me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Callie. I know that doesn't change anything and your probably tired of hearing it, so I will say that if you need anything that I am here, no matter what." Remus said quietly in my ear causing me to sniffle as I hugged him tightly back in gratitude. If it wasn't for my friends I don't think I could have pulled myself back together after losing my parents, I was unbelievably lucky to have them in my life and when later on as the war took over and we started losing people close to us I would repay them back by being there each and every time they fell apart. As we left a few weeks later to buy our Second Year supplies I tried to keep any anxious thoughts from my mind. 

"Don't worry Callie, we are right here for you." James said softly as he grabbed my hand with Sirius throwing his arm across my shoulders on the other side and Remus giving a gentle smile as he walked behind me. Of course, no matter how much time passes and how we grew older, something would always be there to try and knock us down.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood Evans." Snivels voice broke out with a sneer as our eyes moved to where he stood in front of us along with Malfoy and Sirius's baby brother Regulus. 

"It’s actually Lady Peverell now Snivels. So, I would watch who you call such a disgusting name, seeing as how I not only outrank you and your friends." I snapped back with while allowing my Ladyship Ring to show to prove my words true. With the death of my parents and the help of Lady Potter I was able to be emancipated and gain my Headships early. 

"And while mother and father might have an issue with me, Lord Black doesn't, meaning I am very much still Heir Black. I won’t hesitate to write to Lord Black about the people you have befriended along with how they acted to their betters, little brother." Sirius added with a sneer of his own as he stood up straight and stared down his younger brother with his Heirship Ring on display. It didn't take long for the three Slytherin's in front of us to pale and take off without a word. 

"And to think they don't know the best part! I wonder how they would react if they knew they were bad mouthing the Lady Slytherin!" James added with a laugh at the thought of their reaction to that bombshell. Since I was still only twelve, I had made Lady Potter the Proxy to my Seats on the Wizengamot, that way my Seats would be open, and I could start voting through her on things being passed through the court. 

"Petunia was right. You have changed, it makes me wonder who you truly are Calliope!" Lily's voice sternly said breaking up the moment of merriment James's words had brought. 

"If you believe the sister who thinks the BOTH of us are freaks then that says a lot about you Lily. And I haven't changed in the slightest, unlike you Lily I didn't choose my friends over you nor did I start to think badly of you until now." I say back with sadness at how our relationship had turned sour after starting Hogwarts and with the loss of our parents. I tried to keep thinking that she was still just a child who had lost her parents and was just lashing out, but I was tired of giving excuses for her attitude toward me. She wasn't the only one grieving for our parents and I wasn't going to let her walk all over me, even if that meant we would no longer be on speaking terms than so be it. She wasn't going to hold me back from living my life and making our parents proud any longer. 

Second Year  
It was after we had gotten everything for that year and headed back to the Potter Manor that I finally let my wall down and rushed off to my room with the boys only being a few shorts steps behind me. 

"Callie you can't keep letting her get to you like this!" Sirius shouted after he ran faster and tackled me to my bed and held me against his body as my own shook with sobs.

"I NEVER WANTED LILY TO HATE ME! SHE IS MY TWIN SIRI AND NOW SHE FEELS LIKE A STRANGER TO ME!!" I yelled against his chest as Remus gently shut the and locked the door while James came to lay on my other side and wrapping his own arms around me. It brought up memories of when I lost my parents all over again and made it feel like I was always falling apart in front of these boys. 

"Then that's on her Callie, you have tried to always be there for her. If she lets this completely ruin your sibling relationship, then that falls on her. I have said it before and I will say it again, she doesn't deserve you as a twin Calliope." Sirius said softly into my ear before moving to sit up and behind me to make room for Remus who didn't hesitate to join us on my bed and bring me comfort. 

"Sirius is right Callie. I also think that since she is still only twelve, she is letting her emotions take over and maybe once she has grown up some, maybe then the two of you can fix your relationship." Remus offered his own soothing words that caused James and Sirius to roll their eyes. 

"We are also twelve Remy." James added in as if to rebut what he had said not wanting me to get false hope and not really caring for Lily anyway. 

"And Sirius and you aren't the best to use as examples of maturity James." Remus rebutted right back with a smirk at their affronted looks causing me to crack a smile at their silliness. 

"There is the smile we were looking for!" James shouted with the other two smiling along causing me to laugh aloud and pull all three into a hug.

"I seriously don't deserve any of you. Thank you three so much for becoming my friends and being here for me when I needed you the most." I say with a watery smile making them tighten their arms around me.

"Let’s not let any negativity to affect us this year! Our second year will be filled with nothing but pranks and mapping the school!" Remus said with a smile while looking at the rest of us causing us to smile and give our own agreement. By the time it was once again time to head to the Express and go back to Hogwarts the boys had successfully cheered me up and had me once again laughing and not falling back on regrets or into depression. 

"BYE MRS.POTTER/MUM!!!" We all shouted causing Mrs. Potter to laugh and wave us all off with a smile and a warning to be good this year. 

"We make no promises!" We once again said together making her roll her eyes as we took off to get on the train and into a empty compartment. 

"So, who are we pranking first?" Sirius asked as soon as we had all sat down after storing our trunks above us. 

"I say we go for Professor Dumbledore!" James said while looking at the rest of us with a smirk.

"Maybe for the End of The Year Feast, but for an opening act I think we should target one of the professors but not Dumbledore." I say making James pout but the other two to nod in agreement.

"The question is just which one should we choose?" Remus said while leaning back to think on which would be the best to prank.

"OH! We should choose Minnie!!" James and Sirius shouted together causing me to roll my eyes because seriously it was almost scary how much those two seemed to be able to read each other’s minds and act like one person instead of two. 

"McGonagall it is then." Remus sighed out before shaking his head and giving me a look of sympathy knowing I had to put up with them more than he did causing me to send him a playful glare in return.

"But what should we do?" Sirius asked trying to think of something that would be perfect to do. 

"Whatever it is, we should plan for it to go off right after she is finished sorting the last new student." Remus said with mischief and honestly it made me realize that while he seemed to grow up to be a stern man as a young teenager, he was really playful and fit right in with the rest of us. 

"Maybe since you are Lady Slytherin you can ask Lady Hogwarts to have the Hat disappear back to its spot in Dumbledore's office when they try to sort the last student?" James said not really being able to think of something to go off without much planning behind it. 

"Oh, that would be hilarious! I can already see Minnie's face when it just disappears out of the blue once she sets it on the last kids head!" Sirius laughed out already picturing it.

"So, we have our prank picked then?" Remus asked with his own smile trying not laugh himself at the chaos that would follow the Hats disappearance. 

"They won’t see what hit them!" Sirius agreed while standing up to strike a pose with one hand raised in front of him making us laugh. 

"You are such a drama queen Siri!!" I laugh out making him deflate and pout back at me while batting his eyelashes.

"That is gross man." James said making him deflate even more while Remus snorted and turned away from the drama in front of him.

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME!?" Sirius whined with fake tears as he turned away from us making James coo and me to pat his back to cheer him up.

"This is definitely going to be a good year." I say once we had all calmed down and Sirius stopped being such a drama queen. 

Learning the truth about Remus  
The first prank of the year went off without a hitch making Minnie have a conniption especially when we all four stood up and bowed at the same time as the name we had picked out for our group appeared above us. 'THE MARAUDERS ARE HERE!' 

"ALL FOUR OF YOU! DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!" Professor McGonagall shouted with a stern face and narrowed eyes even as those around us laughed at the prank that had no harming effect to anyone. Serving our detentions by being told to finish any homework we may have was easy since it left plenty of time for us to just relax and come up with things for us to do. Even though I already knew the true reason why Remus would disappear with some lame excuse, the boys didn't and so began the hunt of finding out the truth. 

"You already know don't you..." James suddenly said one day when the three of us were eating in the Kitchens. 

"Why do you think that?" I asked truly curious why he would think I already knew, even if I did in fact know.

"Because you get this look of understanding in your eyes when he starts to give an excuse and you aren't even the least bit curious as to why he even needs them or where he is going!" James said while getting a slightly frustrated look on his face even as Sirius started to understand what James was getting at. 

"He's right! You do know! Tell us!" Sirius pleaded with his puppy eyes as he leaned closer toward me. Grimacing at how well he could use those I pushed his face away from mine before gaining a serious look upon my face.

"I truly shouldn't be telling you this, since it is Remy's secret to share but I know he won’t ever want to tell you. What I am going to say can’t go past these doors. I mean it, this is beyond serious and could change the way you look at him. To me it doesn't matter but it has proven to matter to others." I say while putting up silencing and muffling Wards that James's dad had taught me over the summer to distract me. 

"We swear not to tell anyone nor let it go past these doors." They say together while sitting up and for once looking completely serious as they waited for me to tell them what was wrong with our fourth friend. 

"When Remus was a kid he was attacked by a werewolf and bitten. If it wasn't for Dumbledore allowing him to attend Hogwarts, he wouldn't have been able to gain an education and we wouldn't have met him. To me just because he turns furry during a full moon means nothing other than the fact, I hate how much he is suffering alone." I finally tell them keeping a close eye on their reactions. I didn't know when they original found out or even if me being here would affect them when they found out the truth even though I truly didn't think it would make them hate or look at Remus with disgust, they were better than that. 

"Then how are we going to help him?" Sirius was the one the break the silence as he watched me already knowing I would have looked into a way to help our friend the best way we could. 

"We also need to let him know that this doesn't change anything! He is our friend and we will be here for one another, always! As we promised one another." James spoke with passion and fire as he watched us both as if to see if we disagreed. 

"The best way we can help him without being effected by a werewolf bite is to learn how to become Animagus. Meaning we have to learn how to not only change into our spirit animal but first finding out what said animal is." I tell them both as they listened avidly to my words with looks of determination clear to be seen. 

"Then let’s do it!" Sirius said with a raised fist with James nodding along in complete agreement. 

"Secondly I think we should let Remus know tonight when he returns from resting in the Medic Wing." I say making both boys blink and sit back.

"Agreed." They say together before relaxing and enjoying their lunch with stories from their childhood making me laugh at some of the things they had done to their parents. For better or for worse we were friends, the four of us. Later that night I waited with the boys in their Dormitory for Remus to join us, when he did, we could all tell the night before was a rough one with the new scars he had on his face. 

"We need to talk Remy." I say breaking the silence and patting the spot beside me on the bed we had enlarged to fit all of us. He grimaced and had a look of fear but acceptance in his eyes as he slowly moved to sit by my side. 

"First off, we are your friends Remus, meaning we aren't going anywhere." James says after catching the look Remus was sporting. 

"Yeah just because you have a Furry Problem doesn't mean we are going to stop being friends! Callie even found a way for us to help you!" Sirius said cheerfully completely bulldozing through the conversation we had planned to have to keep Remus calm.

"While I had planned to slowly let you know that we know and we weren't going anywhere while also telling you how we found a way to help you, what Siri said also works." I say with a knowing smile tugging at my lips. 

"Callie found out from reading all those books she loves that if we can become Animagus, we wouldn't be effected by a werewolves bite as long as we are in our animal form anyway! This way you no longer have to go through it alone!" James added with a grin of his own on his face. Remus sat there in complete surprise even as hope started replacing the fear and a small watery grin appeared on his on face.

"You three are amazing. Thank you." He finally said hoarsely even as he pulled the three of us into a hug. That night we all let our worries and fears leave us as we focused on the fact that none of us ever had to worry about being alone. 

Finding out Our Anime Forms  
The rest of the year was spent with all our free time used to mediate and not only find our Magical Core but the elusive Animal Spirit that was meant to be our Animagus form. 

"AWESOME!" James's shout broke Sirius and I from our concentration as we both sent the boy glares making him sit back with a pout.

"What is awesome?" Sirius finally asked with a roll of his eyes as he sent the other boy a look of doubt as if questioning his sanity. 

"I found my animal!" James said excitedly as he almost seemed to jump in joy at finding the animal that was the best fit for him. 

"What's your animal form?" I asked curious to see if it had changed or not in this timeline. 

"I'm a Stag!" he said with a wide grin as he seemed to be unable to hold still at having been the first to find his animal. 

"The Stag is known in many cultures and was used by many a God and Goddess as their symbol, its mostly known for being highly sensitive with a strong intuition and good at dealing with challenges with grace." I say with knowing since that was a good fit for James.

"How do you know this stuff." Sirius complained at me seeming to know things that he wouldn't have even bothered with learning about. 

"You do know that one of the steps to truly become and Animagus is learning the ins and outs of our animal forms, right? Knowing this I did some research." I said with a embarrassed smile making both boys laugh. It was closer to the End of The Year Feast that Sirius and I found our animal spirit forms causing both of us to be cheerful knowing now the rest of our time could be focused on learning everything we could about our animal forms before using a Mandrake Leaf during the full moon until the next one, meaning having it in our mouths for a full month, after that we would need to make the potion and do the spell to take our animal form. Finding and getting to know our animal forms was supposed to help cut the time of learning down as I had learned through one of the handwritten journals in the Potter Manor Library. 

"So, what's you're guys forms?!" James questioned in excitement with Remus not too far behind him as we once again gathered in the boy’s dormitory room. 

"I'm a big black dog! Looks kind of like the Grim." Sirius spoke up first in slight confusion before giving me a look causing me to roll my eyes.

"Like a dog you are loyal to those who have gained your trust. The Grim are known in an unkind way but some say they are the Guardians of Hell and other such nonsense like them being omens of death. I see it fitting you for how loyal you are along with your playful childish personality being a perfect fit." I answer with trying to reassure him making him relax and send me a smile of gratitude. 

"And you Miss Callie?" James asked leaning forward followed by the others at my continued silence making me roll my eyes.

"I'm a pure white wolf. Wolf symbolism stands for protection and leadership along with embodying protection and destruction." I say causing their eyes to widen at what my animal form turning out to be. 

"I think it fits you." Remus was the first to break the new silence making me send him a smile before turning with a raised eyebrow toward Sirius and James who snapped out of whatever thoughts they were in to send me beaming smiles. 

"Do you plan to be coming by this summer Remy?" Sirius asked as he stood to my left as we made our way off the train for another summer vacation. 

"Of course. Do you plan to work on your forms this summer?" Remus couldn't help but ask with some trepidation over our answer. 

"I sent a letter to Mr. Potter asking if he would help us with it since we all wished to learn after hearing it would be brought up next year and he agreed." I said shocking James who hadn't known I had been writing to his dad making me give him a slightly confused look only for it to be returned with a reassuring smile. 

"Your dad is so amazing James!" Sirius said with a grin as James puffed up in pride causing Remus and I to laugh. 

"I think both of his parents are awesome. On another note I think we should have nicknames for each other." I say causing the boys to gain a thoughtful look.

"Remus already has a perfect one! We should call him Moony!" Sirius said with a wicked grin causing Remus to gap at him in disbelief. 

"Perfect! Just like you can be called Padfoot!" I answer with thinking of how Grimm’s were supposed to be light of foot and leave hardly any footprints behind. 

"Then should we call James, Prongs?" Remus asked with a slight smile tugging at a corner of his mouth as James turned to him with an affronted look. 

"That just leaves Callie without a nickname!" Sirius continued before James could protest his nickname. 

"Alpha." Remus offered without hesitation making us look at him in confusion. 

"I was thinking she-wolf, but yours sounds better." Sirius offered.

"I was leaning toward Whitey, so yeah Alpha it is." James added in making me blink at his terrible naming skills. 

"Then let me introduce ourselves, we are The Marauders, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Alpha!" I say with a grin making the boys smirk and high five one another. 

"CALLIE, JAMES, AND SIRIUS! OVER HERE!" Mr. Potter shouted as he waved toward us making us give Remus a hug along with making sure he knew to write to us over the summer along with staying safe. 

"So how was your guys school year?" Mr. Potter asked making us smile as we told him all about our pranks and Quidditch games that we had barely won that year. 

Becoming More than Friends  
The whole summer we spent on focusing on gaining our animal form with only small breaks for pranks and getting our homework done. With the help of Lord Potter, we were able to gain our forms completely halfway through Summer Break. Considering that it was all about knowing our magic along with our animal form after taking the potion and casting the spell it wasn't that difficult to complete the transformation, magical people were just used to letting rules and regulations keep them from truly becoming one with their magic. 

"This is beyond awesome!" Sirius shouted after transforming back into his human form shaking his shaggy black hair as a wide grin took over his face.

"Padfoot's right but to me the best part of this is now we can keep Moony company." I spoke up also switching back to my human form and settling between the two boys as we waited for Remus to arrive so we could share the good news with him. Only when Remus arrived it was with a lovesick expression making my eyes widen and my grin to widen as I shot up to tug him over to the others.

"Who is it? The lucky girl I mean!" I asked excitedly making Moony blush bright red and stutter out a sentence that I couldn't really understand.

"Come on I won’t judge! Please tell me Moony!" I pouted and sent him the puppy eyes making him cave in.

"Fine. But please don't judge me, its Lily." Remus answered softly almost afraid to admit it aloud knowing that Lily and I weren't on speaking terms now. Moving to sit beside Moony and to ease his worry of my reaction.

"Just because Lily and I aren't speaking doesn't mean she isn't my sister and if she is who you like then I will do my best to not only support you but help you woo her." I say softly with a smile even as Sirius and James pouted and shared looks of agreement before also moving to support Remus. 

"Speaking of liking people, anyone catch your eye Callie?" Remus asked to not only take the spotlight off him but also because he really was curious.

"Actually." I say with my cheeks burning bright red as I looked away from the boys even as their eyes widen. 

"You can’t! I refuse to share you!" James and Sirius shouted together before slapping a hand over their mouths in disbelief.

"Well it’s a good thing that I only love the two of you idiots!" I snapped back before storming off at their idiocy even as they continued to watch me go with wide eyes of hope and disbelief. 

"You idiots." Remus growled reaching to smack both said idiots on the back of the head making them wince. 

"We didn't mean it Moony." They said together while pouting. 

"I know you didn't. Doesn't mean you both will have to work to fix this, the sooner the better." Remus added with narrowed eyes as he got up and made his way inside to my room. He sighed at seeing me lying face down on my bed making him roll his eyes before moving to sit beside me and gently smooth his fingers through my hair. 

"You know those two idiots have loved you since we were eleven, right?" Remus asked gently making me turn my head to face him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean they can say things like that when they haven't even asked me out!" I complained making him laugh at my pouting.

"Trust me when I say that they will make it up to you Alpha." Remus said using my nickname they had agreed on. And just as he had said they worked on making it up to me by pulling pranks they knew would make me laugh while also making sure to ask the House Elves to make my favorite food and dessert. It was the last night of our Summer Break after returning from our trip to buy our supplies for that upcoming year that they really fixed their mistake. All throughout the day they had me smiling while serving me my favorite foods only to ask me to join them that night for a broom ride. Getting on my broom and following the two boys I was beyond surprised as they pulled even with me and then pointed up only for fireworks to start going off in the sky taking my breath away. Turning to face the boys I found James hold a mixture of red roses and sunflowers and Sirius holding out a beautiful ring that had my eyes widen.

"Calliope Evans, from the moment we meet and befriended one another on the train I knew you were something special to me. It wasn't till our Second Year that I realized that what I felt for you was love. I can’t picture myself marrying any other but you in the future and honestly, I don't think anyone could handle me like you can. I love you Callie." James said softly as he handed me the flowers making my eyes tear up as I accepted the Courtship gift that held the Potter Consort Ring tied in the middle held there by rose gold and white ribbons. Most Pureblood's our age would already be engaged but luckily for Sirius and James they had the option to pick their own future bride.

"Like James said, you mean the world to me. You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on when my family fully rejected me. When I picture the future and who will stand by my side, I only see you. Calliope you have been there for me through everything and not once have you judged me for the House I come from. I love you." Sirius spoke up next his voice shaking with emotion as he held out the Black Consort Ring for me to take. Smiling I leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek even as I accepted the Ring. Hesitating for only a moment I slide the Potter Consort Ring onto my right ring finger and the Black Consort Ring onto my right middle finger moving my Headship Rings to my right pointer finger. This night changed everything, and a future once thought known blinked out of existence. 

Third Year  
We were all beyond excited as we got on the train for our Third Year and made sure to start it off with a bang by setting up a prank where the Slytherins claimed their area in the Express. 

"Callie! Did these two idiots make it up to you?" Remus asked once he joined us in our compartment causing said idiots to protest and sulk on either side of me making Remus and I laugh at their antics. 

"Yes, in fact they did. You Moony are looking at the Consort and future Lady Potter-Black!" I say with fake pomp making sure to stick my nose in the air like how other Pureblood's did making Sirius and James laugh even as Remus looked at me with wide eyes and reach for my hand to see the proof of my words.

"They actually did it. Congrats you guys!!" Remus said with a grin pulling the three of us into a hug before sitting back to discuss our plans for that year and to see what extra classes we had signed up for. Great minds must think alike in a way since Remus and I would be taking Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures while Sirius and James would be taking Runes and Care of Magical Creatures only. 

"So, on another note have you figured out how you plan to win over Lily?" I asked leaning forward causing both James and Sirius to share a look of distaste that Remus and I missed since I was looking at him and he was looking down in embarrassment. 

"Not really. I just think that maybe I'm not the right one for her, you know with my conditions and all." Remus whispered softly while refusing to look at me making me frown and grab his hands causing him to jerk his head up to look at me. 

"There is nothing wrong with you Remus John Lupin! You are not a monster! You are a kind person who any girl would be lucky to have, and I refuse to listen to anyone including you think or say otherwise!" I said with full conviction in my words as I stared into his eyes so he could see how serious I was. Remus looked at me with tear filled eyes even as he nodded his head as Sirius and James moved to sit on either side of him and throw their arms around him for a hug. 

"What she said." They said together making Remus let out a wet laugh even as he rubbed the tears away. 

"Thank you." Remus finally spoke after getting his emotions under control and it really got to me how he and likely others like him could feel so worthless and like they were monsters when it wasn't even their fault that they had become werewolves in the first place. Situations like this made me hate the Wizarding World, made it easy to see why Dark Lords existed in the first place and how others could follow them. 

"Lily would be stupid to not want you Moony!" Sirius added while patting Remus's back in comfort even if he couldn't stand the bitch didn't mean he wouldn't support one of his best friends. 

"Just know we fully have your back and will help you with anything you need, your one of our best friends and remember our promise we all made to each other!" James added with a grin before moving to sit beside me once again along with Sirius on my other side causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"You both are so whipped, and you’re not even married yet." Remus teased only for neither boys to deny it with proud grins on their faces making Remus and I laugh once again at their behavior. The rest of the ride was spent relaxing and going over our plans for that year along with talking about what we had been up to during the summer even if we had mostly already known what we had all been up to.

"Will you be working on talking to Lily this year?" Remus asked quietly once the other two boys were distracted in a conversation over Quidditch.

"Possibly. Lily's and I relationship are complicated and something I truly don't know if it can be fixed or not. But either way I will still help with you her no matter my feelings I might have towards my twin." I answer with trying to reassure Remus knowing how much he would hate to cause problems.

"You don't have to if it’s too hard Callie. And no matter what if it came down to it, I would always choose our friendship." Remus said sincerely making me send him a beaming smile.

"Then it doesn't matter and as long as our friendship doesn't get ruined then I can back you a hundred percent in your battle of winning over my twin." I agreed easily making him laugh softly before giving me hug right before Sirius and James rejoined us to get our own thoughts on their conversation. I knew I would have to confront Lily sooner rather than later and while a part of me feared her hating me a bigger part of me just wanted it to be over with and put it behind me. 

"Remember James and I will stand by you no matter what. We love you deeply." Sirius whispered in my ear even as he squeezed my hand in reassurance making me smile even as I placed a gentle kiss to his cheek in thanks. 

"Thank you, Siri. I love you both just as deeply. Forever and Always." I said softly knowing all three boys could hear me even as my eyes met first Sirius and then James's eyes making sure my own eyes showed my love and gratitude for them. 

"Okay enough mushiness! Who will we be pranking first this year?!" Remus asked with a grin getting two pouts and a laugh in return making his grin widen.

"Dumbledore." The three of us say together with wicked grins making Remus throw his head back as he laughed in delight. 

Confronting Lily  
Knowing that if Remus was truly going to have a good relationship with Lily, I would need to get our confrontation out of the way so it would no longer be hanging over my head and I would have the chance to move on with my life fully. Sighing as I pushed some of my blonde hair behind my ear I tried to relax and not let my emotions stop me from getting this over with.

"James, Remus, and I could always use the cloak, so you won’t really be alone when you confront her." Sirius offered knowing how hard this was for me making me send him a grateful smile in return. 

"I think I should do this alone Padfoot but thanks." I said before shaking my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and give my boys a hug each before leaving in search of Lily. I found her in the library and not wanting to lose my Gryffindor courage I moved forward to stand before her. 

"Lily, if you could spare some time, I think we need to talk." I said calmly and with none of my emotion coating my words as I didn't even spare Severus a look inly having eyes on my twin whose head shot up in surprise and she watched me with some fear clearly showing on her face making me hide a grimace. 

"Okay..." She said unsurely but went about gathering her things and standing up and taking a deep breath I turned around and lead the way into an empty classroom the boys and I had turned into our own since we found it in First Year. Watching Lily take a seat on top of one of the desks that happened to be Remus's since we had each decorated our desk to how we wanted them. 

"I need to know why you hate me Lily. And don't say you don't because if that was the case we wouldn't be in this situation and acting like we are nothing but strangers to each other." I warned her when she opened her mouth to interrupt me. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair before turning to face me and meet my eyes with her own. 

"I thought that when we entered Hogwarts we would get into the same House and we would inseparable! Instead you spent more time with Potter and Black and started fights with Sev!" Lily shouted as if finally, tired of holding it all back making me raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"How is it fair for you to have friends and do your own thing but not me?! Don't act like that isn't what you meant Lily! So, I finally found people who want to be friends with me and not you and Severus starts a lot of those so-called fights himself!" I snarled right back at her and truly I couldn't even believe how selfish she was being!

"I hate you Callie! It was supposed to be me for once! You were our parents and Petunia's favorite and all I had was Severus! Hogwarts was supposed to be my turn to be in the spotlight!" Lily finally admitted while glaring at me in hate making my eyes widen with hurt over her words.

"You truly are despicable if that is more important to you than family. For your information Petunia loathed me and I her since we were young which is why I no longer live with you two as she had wanted." I said softly completely drained from this fight.

"This will be the last time I try to mend the fence with you Lily Evans. I no longer want you in my life in fact. I, Calliope Rose Peverell, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, forsake the House of Evans along with any bonds with Lily Evans casting her and Petunia Evans from my House and all others I belong to, so I have sworn, so mote it be." I said with forced calm even as tears gathered in my eyes that I refused to let fall as Lily sucked in a sharp breath and felt her connection the Family Magic of each House, I was Head to dissolve and leave her. 

"Leave." I said with warning flashing in my eyes and as she glared at me with loathing, I couldn't help but find it completely ironic how similar she was to Petunia who came to loath her for having magic and having their parent’s attention in another life. It was no sooner that the door slammed closed that my legs gave out and I collapsed that I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me tightly and I couldn't even find it in me to be surprised or mad at them. 

"I don't know what I even saw in her, she is vapid and shallow!" Remus snarled as his eyes took on a gold tint as the wolf in him came closer to the surface due to his rage. 

"She didn't deserve you as a twin and now she isn't even that thanks to Mother Magic." Sirius said with pride happy that I would in no way be tied down to Lily and Petunia in anyway. 

"If she isn't careful, she will be making enemies of more than one Ancient and Noble House, especially when it comes out, she has been disowned and cut from you who was the only thing keeping her from being picked on by the others." James warned but his eyes showed his pleasure over Lily getting her just desserts for once. 

"Forever and Always Callie." Sirius and James whispered together as they let me lean on them with Remus nodding in agreement as we all sat there and comforted each other and the bond between the four of us strengthened to unbreakable for once again we had let each other be the pillars that one of us needed while being shattered by what life had thrown at us. 

Happy Surprises  
After that last talk with Evans the boys wouldn't leave my side for nothing even going so far as sneak me into their Dorm at night so I wouldn't have to see her with the other girls helping them after they informed them of what Evans did. It had only been two weeks since that fight had taken place and already, I could see how a lot of the students started to ignore or taunt Evans and I couldn't find it in me to feel guilt over it. 

"Alpha! James and I wanted to talk to you!" Sirius said with a grin as he rushed toward me with James and Remus behind him both wearing smiles as they waved to a few of our House mates. 

"Talk away Padfoot." I said with a smile of my own pulling at my lips as I tried not to laugh at the Puppy Eyes, he was giving me. 

"Prongs and I would like to ask the lovely Alpha for a night on the town." Sirius said with pomp as he gave me a bow while holding a pink rose in his hand while James was holding a white rose making my eyes widen slightly not even giving those around us the time of day as they whispered and smiled at the scene in front of them. 

"Well then I humbly accept the invitation from Prongs and Padfoot." I said with a soft smile as I moved forward to take the roses and place a gentle kiss to their cheeks as our House cheered and hollered for us making us laugh. James and Sirius moved forward to wrap their arms around my own as the both placed kisses on either cheek making my face warm up while Remus took pictures of the whole thing with a smile on his own face. 

"Congrats Boys!" Frank Longbottom said with a giant smile as he clapped both boys on the shoulder before giving me a smile before walking off to sit with his girlfriend Alice Fawcett. 

"So, what do the two of you scoundrels have planned?" I asked with a grin only for the boys to share a look and shake their head toward me. 

"That's a secret!" They said together causing me to pout as Remus laughed snapping a quick picture making me send him a baleful glare that he returned with a grin. 

"Did you hear that Evans asked to be resorted because of her disownment?" Alice asked as she rushed over after hearing the news from another girl in our dorm making my eyebrow raise in surprise. 

"And will they let her?" I asked because if they did that would make this day even better for me to not have to see her every single day.

"It’s rare but it does happen, and this is one of the rare times it has been approved especially after Professor McGonagall asked us if we minded her asking for a resort." Marleen said as she joined us with a wicked grin on her face even as she sent Remus a shy smile. 

"This is awesome news!" Sirius hooted with glee as he raised his fist toward James who returned the gesture. 

"Shouldn't you boys be planning an epic date?" Remus inquired with mischief shining in his eyes as James and Sirius both gained a panic look before rushing off with laughter trailing behind them. 

"And people wonder how you are one of us! If only they knew the real you Moony!" I teased making Remus pretend to be all bashful making Alice and Marleen laugh. 

"Well I think I'm going to finish up the last of my homework and call it a night!" I said with the others agreeing as we split up to go our own ways. Even if Evans gets resorted, I still headed for the Boys Dormitory since to me that was my Safe Haven. 

"Morning Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs!" I said cheerfully as I joined them the next morning in the Great Hall for breakfast getting cheerful greetings in return. Not much could be said since Dumbledore stood up to gain everyone's attention making it go eerily silent. 

"Good Morning Students of all Houses! It has come to my attention that a student was approved for a House Resort! So, if Lily Evans would please come here so that we might get the sorting done." Dumbledore said with a warm smile and twinkling eyes as Evans sucked in a sharp breath ignoring the eyes all around her as she moved to stand before Dumbledore and have the Hat once again be placed on her head. 

"BETTER BE... RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted before being banish back to the Headmaster's office until next year. Evans rushed to her new House her uniform bleeding to blue and bronze and gaining the Ravenclaw Crest. 

"Thank Merlin the Harpy is gone!" Sirius said while raising his glass as if toasting to her making the rest of us grin and raise our own glasses with laughter ringing in the air. 

"So, have you both finished up planning that date?" Remus asked making Marleen who had come to sit on his other side laugh even as Alice and Frank joined us. 

"Just about Moony old friend!" James answered with a proud grin even as he gave Sirius a high five. 

"It'll blow Alpha's socks right off it will!" Sirius said with a grin as he sent me a wink causing me to let out a snort of laughter. 

"Better not fall short than Padfoot!" I teased back making Siri gain a look of offence and turn to pretend cry on James's shoulder causing us to laugh. 

"You wound us Lady Love!" James said as he batted his eyes at me in fake hurt making me bite my lip to control my laughter. 

"At least you won’t ever have a dull moment in life with these two!" Alice said with a grin making Frank send her a affronted look even as she waved him off and leaned in to kiss him making the rest of us cheer. All I knew was I was beyond looking forward to this date the two were planning.

Date with Padfoot and Prongs  
It was later that evening before dinner time that Alice and Marlene pulled me aside and into the Girls Dormitory to get dressed up for the date James and Sirius had planned making me smile in thankfulness that while I didn't spend as much time with the girls they were still there for me and considered me a good friend. As I smoothed out the creases in the red dress Alice picked out, I couldn't help but feel beautiful for the first time in a while as I took in the way Marlene had done my hair and makeup making me shine. 

"Those boys won't even know what hit them!" Marlene teased with Alice nodding in agreement as she handed me a pair of heels to go with the dress making me laugh. 

"Calliope. We hope you know that we never agreed with Evans on how she treated you, and while we never really hung out that much I hope you know that we see you as our friend and if you ever need us, we will be here." Alice said softly after she took a picture of me as I looked at myself in the mirror in wonder and awe of the transformation. I sent both girls a beaming smile as I rushed forward to pull them both into a hug causing us all to giggle. 

"Of course! You’re my friends just as the boys are and I hope you know that goes both ways on if you need to talk I will be here." I said seriously making them return my beaming smile. 

"Okay! It’s time to go knock the socks off those two mischief makers!" Alice said sternly causing me to bite my lip to hold back more laughter at her fake look of seriousness. 

I made my way down the stairs watching my feet so I wouldn't make a fool of myself by tripping down the stairs, if I had looked up as I walked down the stairs I would have seen the two looks of awe and adoration James and Sirius wore as they took ...

I made my way down the stairs watching my feet so I wouldn't make a fool of myself by tripping down the stairs, if I had looked up as I walked down the stairs I would have seen the two looks of awe and adoration James and Sirius wore as they took me in with love in their eyes and pride in their smiles as they watched me. Remus stood behind and slightly to the side as he took pictures of this moment and making sure to catch James and Sirius's facial expression along with me coming down the stairs. 

"Hey." I said softly when I finally looked up shyly as they both offered me a hand that I gladly took as they pulled me to stand between them where they knew I belonged. 

"You look divine tonight Lady Love." James spoke up first as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to my hand right over the Consort/Engagement Ring. 

"Prongs is right you look like a Goddess." Sirius said next as he repeated James actions by kissing my hand in the same place. 

"You both don't look to bad yourselves." I said seriously with a beaming smile as I placed a kiss to their cheeks before wrapping an arm through one of their own as I turned us to face Remus who had been standing there snapping pictures this whole time. 

"Now remember to not stay out all night and to behave!" Remus mocked warned making us laugh and pull him into a hug before James gave Sirius a look before they both turned mischief smiles onto me making me raise an eyebrow. 

"We thought we would stick to form, and have you found us by following the Red Roses." They said together before they backed out of the room and no sooner had they left then red rose petals appeared like the yellow brick road from wizard of Oz making me laugh softly. 

"Don't worry they spoke to Minnie and got her approval." Remus reassured me before ushering me to go ahead. I took my time as I followed the rose petals with a soft smile on my face as it took me all the way to the Seventh Floor where I knew the Room of Requirement was and just as I thought there stood James and Sirius both once again holding a white and pink rose in their hands as they watched me come to stand in front of them. 

"We wanted this first date to truly show our feelings for you while also being something memorable years down the road." Sirius said softly as he handed me the roses along with James before both boys shared a look before pulling the doors opened. I sucked in a sharp breath in awe as I took in the room as I walked further in. hanging from the walls were fairy lights while on the floor there was pallets of blankets and a picnic basket right in the middle but what really caught my eye and had tears building in happiness were the many pictures of us all through our years of Hogwarts and even during the summer when we could see each other. 

"This is amazing." I breathed out as I took in our memories together captured in the pictures hanging around me. James and Sirius shared a smile before they pulled me to sit down and enjoy the food, they had the House Elves help them cook. That night we spent laughing as we talked about each memory behind the pictures around us and I knew that this moment would forever be my top favorite one for the fact that it also shared each of my other best memories around me including a picture of me alone with my parents smiling that was slightly bigger than the others in honor of them. 

"Thank you." I tell them later as we packed the leftover food away along with slowly gathering up the photos that was another part of the gift the boys had for me. 

"We love you Calliope." James answered with instead as if that explained everything and it just might as I ended that night giving both boys a gentle loving kiss that they returned. 

"Best first date ever." I whispered with a bright smile.

"Good thing I got one of the House Elves to take pictures of the date for us then." James stated making me laugh as we headed back to our Common Room where Remus waited for us. 

Time Skip! Sixth Year  
The rest of my Third and Fourth Year of Hogwarts was spent getting closer to my friends and James and Sirius while also making it impossible for Voldemort to come back again through the destruction of his Horcrux's with the help of Lord Orion Black who it turned out never disowned his son nor hated him but thanks to the fact he was usually always on business along with the fact his now dead ex-wife had been poisoning him to gain control of his children, this lead him to reaching out to rebuild his relationship with his eldest son and when I had pulled him aside knowing I would need help he was more than happy to help me in taking down the man that would have been the down fall of his Family Line. Fifth Year was spent fully taking down Voldemort and his Death Eaters or at the least the few that had ended up staying on his side when the truth of his identity came out. I knew with me knowing the secret behind Voldemort's immortality along with what each object was and how to destroy it basically made Voldemort easy to defeat but I had been going about it slowly until I could find a trustworthy and magically powerful adult to help me fully deal with the idiot. (THIS STORY WASN'T REALLY ABOUT VOLDEMORT ANYWAY SO I APOLOGIZE IF I UPSET ANYONE FOR ENDING HIM QUICKLY AND AS A SIDE NOTE!) 

"How is it that I always seem to find you lost in thought?" Remus teased causing my head to jerk up as I shook off the past three years that had flown by as I sent him a warning pout. 

"What can I say Moony I just find my thoughts and memories oh so appealing." I teased back with an arrogant smile I had copied from James causing Remus to groan and whine about how there was now two of them making me laugh in delight. 

"Callie Love!" James and Sirius shouted as they rushed into our compartment with beaming smiles on their faces. 

"Don't none of you start with the mushy feelings!" Marlene warned as Alice, Frank, and her joined us in our compartment what with Marlene now dating Remus since last year. 

"Like you and Moony have any room to talk!" I retorted with a grin causing Marlene to put on a look of offence while Alice and Frank laughed since James and Sirius seemed to busy whispering to Remus about something. 

"To think if it wasn't for Lord Black, we would likely be preparing for war against Riddle right now." Frank commented after we had all settled down in our seats making the compartment go silent. 

"I for one am thankful that none of my loved ones will be in danger nor will we have to fear that our future children will have to be either against a mad man like him." James said seriously from where he sat on my right side. 

"This also lets us be kids and for the first time in likely centuries no House is being singled out or attacked which includes Slytherin since it was a Slytherin who had taken down Riddle." Sirius added in his eyes flashing with warning. Ever since Sirius had took that chance and read the letter his father had sent him; he had been working on his family relationship between his father and brother and him. 

"I always believed that it was never the House that defined a witch or wizard but the actions that they took. It always baffled me the blind hate everyone gave to the Slytherin House. At least we can work on fixing that mistake, so our children don't have to." I added in strongly because it was true the blind hatred for everything Slytherin had slowly been disappearing along with the pureblood hate toward muggleborns since Lord Black had printed into the Daily Prophet the hard facts of us needing them for fresh blood in order for us to survive and continue our Lines. 

"It really has been some really interesting past few years. At least now we can have time to act our age and take our time in deciding what we want to do once we graduate." Remus inputted which was the truth and since now Lord Black was turning to work on getting more rights for Magical Creatures as the Proxy for all my Seats including his own added to it, Remus really did have a chance at a bright future now. 

"So, anyone else not surprised that Callie got made Prefect again this year?" Marlene asked with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes at her antics. 

"What I really want to know is what everyone plans to do after next year is over." Alice said causing us all to sit back and think over her words.

"I plan to travel for a bit and learn other types of Magic offered in different countries and states." Remus was the first to speak up even if his voice was soft as he blushed at all the attention on him. 

"I plan to study and work to become a Healer at St. Mungo’s." Marlene went next as she squeezed the hand she was holding between her own of Remus's in support. 

"James and I plan on giving Callie here a huge fantastic wedding then James and I plan to focus on becoming Auror's." Sirius said with a wicked smirk because James and he both wished to fully claim me as theirs before even thinking about focusing on their careers. 

"After I get this huge fantastic wedding I'm just now hearing about I plan to get my Masters in Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration then work on helping our world in terms of balancing in the Light and Dark magic back to how it used to be during our Founders Era." I easily answered and wasn't surprised when no one even bat an eyelash over my goal only to roll their eyes with smiles on their faces at how predictable I could be.

"I still question how you aren't a Slytherin. Frank and I also plan to marry after Hogwarts and we also plan on becoming Auror's together so we will likely see James and Sirius often." Alice was last to speak up after giving me a fond look. Dumbledore had lost a lot of his power what with the secrets he had spent years trying to keep coming out and costing him all of his titles including Headmaster of Hogwarts, last I had heard from Lord Black Dumbledore was having his magic bound and would spend the rest of his time in the same cell as his lover Gellert Grindelwald. 

The Wedding  
Seventh Year flew by and before we knew it we were graduating Hogwarts and getting ready to start our lives in the real world. Sirius and James had decided to wait to become Auror's wanting to spend time with me before they settle down, we made plans to see the world together. In that time before we left Hogwarts for good Lily and I never made up, we truly went our own ways and in the end, I believed it was for the best.

"So, you ready for this Winter Wedding?" Alice teased as all Seventh Year Graduates gathered in front of Hogwarts for the last time.

"I have known since I was eleven years old that those two were it for me, so yes I am more than ready." I answered back with easily before focusing back on the here and now with nostalgia as the last seven years flashed through my mind of every Quidditch game, ever prank ever pulled, and for every stolen sweet moment between Sirius, James, and I.

"Can you guys believe it?! I still feel like it’s all a dream!" Marlene whispered yelled toward us as she came to stand in between us while throwing her arms around our shoulders. It was in the last two years that the three of us grew close enough to see each other as sisters.

"It’s almost unbelievable, but at the same time I am more than ready to move forward." Frank Longbottom added his two cents as he moved to wrap his arm around Alice's waist from her other side while giving us smiles.

"To right you are my good friend!" Sirius said with cheer as he, James, and Remus joined us.

"What I find more unbelievable is the fact the two most rowdy and wild Marauders are settling down first!" Remus teased from where he stood behind Marlene with his arms around her pulling her against his chest.

"I take offense to that Moony old chap!" James said with a pout as he started to sulk beside me making everyone laugh.

"Attention please!" Headmistress McGonagall's voice echoed thanks to her using a sonorous to make her voice loud enough for all to hear. All heads turned toward McGonagall who stood standing on the front steps of Hogwarts near the doors, many were surprised to see the beaming smile lightening up her face.

"Through these last seven years you have gone through many turmoil’s and life changing happenings that helped you grow into the young man and women who stand before me today. Without further ado I wish you all the best of luck in making your dreams come true and I truly can't wait to see what you all become in the years to come!" McGonagall stated proudly and there wasn't many with dry eyes after her short speech as everyone thought back onto the last seven years. Before more could be said the silence was broken as fireworks lit up the sky showing many Magical Creatures making all laugh before it ended leaving one last message in the sky.

'The Marauders give their farewells and ado's! Go forth Seventh Years and become great for we shall be doing the same!'

"Now that is how you really should end a speech." I teased with Sirius and James on either side of me along with my other closest friends surrounding us as we continued to watch as more fireworks went off before we all headed to the Black Lake to ride the boats back across as we had in our First Year.

TIME SKIP TO WEDDING:

Taking a deep breath as I stood there in front of the mirror as James's mother along with Alice and Marlene helped me get ready for the Wedding. A warm smile lit up my face as Alice finished up the last touches for my hair even as I smoothed a hand down the dress that I had fallen in love with.

"You look stunning." Euphemia stated holding back tears of joy as she looked at me. We had decided to have a blend of Muggle and Magical in concerns of the wedding plans.

"Of course, Callie looks stunning! She better with all the work we put into it!" Alice teased but wearing her own joyful smile as I moved to pull the three women who meant the most to me into a hug.

"My son truly is lucky to have such a ethereal bride." Lord Orion Black's voice spoke from the doorway causing us to turn to face him.

"You mean both our sons are lucky." Lord Fleamont Potter added from beside Orion with a large beaming smile covering his face. It had taken a few days but, in the end, both Lord's would be the ones to give me away in the place of my own father who had passed away.

"I think I am the true lucky one to be chosen by your son's." I disagreed as I moved to their sides before accepting the arms they held out as it became time to finally wed my men who had once been my boys.

"We shall have to agree to disagree." Orion stated softly right before the music began and they started walking and to be honest from the moment I connected eyes with Sirius, and James I saw nothing else but them.

"Wow." James said softly with Sirius nodded in agreement as they both offered me a hand that I accepted before taking my spot in between them. Lord Black and Lord Potter moved to stand on either side of us as they bound our hands together with ribbons in the tradition of the Gaelic ways.

"With this ribbon tying you together you shall we be now seen as one instead of two." Lord Black stated as the ribbons that had been soaked in Nature Magic of Mother Gaia surrounded us in a embrace.

"You may now speak your vow before Mother Gaia and Lady Magic." Lord Potter stated next as he tied the next set of ribbons around our wrist, Sirius and James both decided to add a deeper and meaningful thing to the traditions to make it our own.

"Tha mise, James Fleamont Potter a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Calliope Peverell gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda.Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam fhear pòsda dìleas gràdhach agus tairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò." I, James Fleamont Potter now take you Calliope Peverell to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live. (https://marriedbyjosh.com/gaelic-wedding-traditions/) (If you are curious were, I got the vows.)

"Tha mise Sirius Orion Black a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Calliope Peverell gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda.Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam fhear pòsda dìleas gràdhach agus tairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò."

"Tha mise Calliope Peverell a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa James Fleamont Potter gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda.Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam bhean phòsda dhìleas ghràdhach agus thairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò. Tha mise Calliope Peverell a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Sirius Orion Black gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda.Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam bhean phòsda dhìleas ghràdhach agus thairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò." I, Calliope Peverell now take you James Fleamont Potter to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live. (Says this twice for James and Sirius)

"So, Mote It Be!" Orion and Fleamont said together as the Magic around us rouse before flashing as the ribbons glowed brightly before they unraveled as they slowly faded away leaving the glowing after image upon our skin. Standing to our feet we moved to say our pledge together while our magic was entwined as one.

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,

But while we both wish it; I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals."

When the last word left our lips, our magic flashed once more before settling under our skin as the new Bond and connection we now shared went Soul deep in the tradition of Old as we shared a kiss that tied us together until Death came for us. For a moment silence filled the air before it broke as those around us cheered loudly with our friends being the loudest making the three of us laugh as we took in those in front of us. This really was the perfect way to celebrate our Wedding.

The Ending  
The next few years flew by and in that time I learned from Alice after attending her Bonding Ceremony that Lily had married Severus Snape and had moved back to his old home in the Muggle world and worked to gain her Charms Masters and planned to work with the Department of Mysteries as a Unspeakable. I hummed under my breath as I took in the home we had settled in at Godric's Hallow as I took in my two beautiful children Sirius and James helped gift me with as a warm smile pulled up my lips as I watched them read and play with our children. When I had fallen pregnant I had wondered who the child was going to take after only to learn from our chosen Healer that I had the rare case of not only having two children but one was James's and the others Sirius's even though to most they would just be considered twins. 

"Do you plan to stand there all day or join us?" Sirius's voice asked breaking me from my thoughts as I summoned the family camera in order to take some photos of this family moment. Before I had fallen pregnant we had traveled around the world and picked up new types of Magic even getting better at Wandless before I had fallen pregnant and we had decided to head back home and James had found a beautiful home in Godric's Hallow and no it wasn't the one from the movies and books. 

"How is my baby Harry and Cassiopeia doing?" I asked my children as they sent me beaming toothy smiles as they toddled up to me. 

"MAMA! MAMA UP!" They shouted together making me let out a laugh even as I gathered them up into my arms as I held them close as I placed a kiss upon their foreheads. 

"I think we did good Padfoot." James commented as he took the camera to take some of me with the kids. I rolled my eyes with good humor as I sent them a look before focusing on Harry and Cassie as I tickled their stomachs getting them to laugh and smile that caused my heart to melt into a puddle at their cuteness. 

"I would hope so but then again just think nine months from now we shall be seeing if you still think that." I threw in with a sly smirk and watched as what I had said caught up to their brains making them suck in a sharp breath before turning toward me with wide eyes.

"You don't mean..." James began only to stop and rush over to my side and lay his hand over my stomach that now that he noticed had a small swell to it. 

"Surprise." I whispered with a wide smile even as Sirius and James jumped up and began cheering before they each grabbed a child to hold in their arms to cheer with them filling our living room with laughter and joy. James and Sirius had finished the Auror Academy the year prior and would begin to take more missions soon while I had focused on getting through my Masters and looked into possibly becoming a teacher at Hogwarts later on when the children were older instead choosing to focus on my children and even study the less known branches of Magic offered in the safety of our home. I had completely cut ties with the Evans family from the moment my parents had died and even to this day I had no contact with either Lily or Petunia and I made it known that if the worse should happen that only certain people would have the right to raise our children neither of which included Lily or Petunia. Remus now could get a job anywhere with the new Laws of Equal Rights put in place for Werewolves and had even gotten Bonded to Marlene just a few months before and they were at the top of my list with Alice and Frank right below them on raising our children. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you both." I said softly as James and Sirius joined me on the couch with our children snuggling themselves close in my lap. 

"And we love you." James and Sirius said together as they both placed a kiss upon my cheeks before focusing back on our children who were demanding our attention. I had no clue what the future would hold in store for us in the years to come but I couldn't be more than happy that I would get to find out with James and Sirius at my side along with any children we have in that time. Change isn't given without something being taken and left behind so one could grow and I learnt that by having to say goodbye to some and hello to the new but no matter the change I would stand tall as I surround myself with my loved ones and focus fully on living in the here and now. 

"So, do you know exactly what you are having and such?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence. 

"Twins, two boys and yes Siri they are both yours this time around." I offered making him shoot James a look of smugness only for him to wave it off.

"Doesn't matter since in the end they are both of our kids." James stated wisely making Sirius look almost horrified at him being mature which set us off. I leaned against the door frame that night as James and Sirius put Harry and Cassie to bed and read them their nighttime story before tucking them in.

"Mischief Managed." James and Sirius said along with Harry and Cassie instead of the usual goodnight making me hold back a laugh even as I walked in to give my own kisses to them. 

"I really feel bad for whoever ends up teaching them during their time in Hogwarts." I said that night as I laid there in our bed wrapped in their arms. 

"They are our children." Was the only response I received, and it was filled with arrogance and mischief making me laugh loudly. 

"Mischief Managed My Loves." I whispered even as the darkness closed in as I fell asleep with a loving smile on my face that was copied by both men.


End file.
